Start The Riot
by Funky In Fishnet
Summary: The hottest club in town, Riot Zone, needs renovating but someone has sinister intentions. Join Matt, Lita and the rest of the crew in one amazing weekend. Sequel to 'Riot Zone', an AU story.
1. Damage

Disclaimer: I own nothing, to find out the origins of the idea for a bar owned by WWE stars check out my prequel to this 'Riot Zone' (cheap plug I know) plus u probably won't understand this story without reading 'Riot Zone', this really is a sequel, not a stand alone fic. Enjoy my friends  
  
DAMAGE  
  
"Matt I'm dying over here, can you please turn the lights on?!"  
  
There was no answer but a soft click and the lights hummed on. Before Lita could register her familiar surroundings properly, a pair of strong hands took one of the boxes from her over laden arms and a grin flashing over a broad shoulder. She smiled her thanks at Matt's back as he walked over to the bar to deposit the box and she look a deep breath of the cigarette singed air. The smell never disappeared; they couldn't afford air conditioning so the windows got opened as soon as they got in. As though he followed her thoughts, Matt wandered over to the nearest window and threw it open. Taking a breath of fresher air with a slight smile, Lita carefully stacked the items in her arms on the nearest chair.  
  
"Ah the smell of cigarette smoke in the morning" Matt sighed with a look of mock happiness on his face "nothing like second hand death in your lungs"  
  
"It works for some people"  
  
"People who need to read health warnings"  
  
"And buy our drinks, paying good money" she laughed a pearl tumbling laugh "Get a load of you preacher boy"  
  
"Hey I just treat my body the way it deserves to be, not slowly killing it like our lovely bar patrons"  
  
Lita smiled distractedly as her eyes began roving critically over the bar interior. Already her mind was focused completely on working, it was what she'd moulded it to do and it did it well. They didn't usually come in so early; opening the bar up in the evening required them to arrive only at late afternoon to supervise the stage rehearsals and stock up the bar. However she'd spent the part two days re-doing the bar's interior after an incident a few days before. Now it was Saturday night, the weekend looked to be a long one  
  
"How's the damage looking?" asked Matt  
  
"Nasty"  
  
The chairs were stacked on the tables revealing the blackened floor. It looked pretty disgusting. One of the thin curtains that made a half-hearted attempt to keep the sun out had dissolved in flames. The walls were ok; some of Jeff's canvases were laid on the floor after they'd fallen off during the night. Matt picked his way through the debris, opening the windows as he did. It made him so angry to see the bar in this state. It had been some new customers who'd caused the damage, not their usual desperate-to-be-happy clientele. It had taken the combined strength of Bubba, D-Von and Scott to force them out. Matt and the others had just patched the bar up for the past two nights, now it was time to sort it out properly, hopefully in time to open for the evening. Matt shook his head as he went to open the next window but frowned when he found it open.  
  
"That's weird" he muttered  
  
"What is?" Lita appeared behind him  
  
"The window's still open; you did shut it last night?"  
  
Lita was security conscious, making sure all doors and windows were locked and getting Bubba to check it all over afterwards. An open window was a sure sign of trouble.  
  
"You know I did"  
  
She stepped forward and inspected the lock carefully. It had been forced open, several visible deep scratches in the steel. Carefully she pushed it open fully, a trouble frown on her face. Matt could see her mind working frantically under her cool façade. Even with him, she wouldn't let her professionalism drop. When it came to the bar, she was all business.  
  
"Why would someone want to get in?" she asked quietly  
  
"It's damaged enough as it is, can you tell if anything else's been done?"  
  
"Don't know"  
  
Abruptly Lita turned away to inspect the mess more carefully around her. Matt watched her, knowing that if he tried to help he'd be told he was getting in the way. He turned back towards the bar and began unpacking the boxes of bottles he'd brought with them. There had been a lot of damage done to the bar but Lita had just said it needed some touching up anyway. He knew she was upset about the state of the bar, it was their baby really. They'd worked so hard on getting it up and running that having a small set back like this was close to devastating.  
  
"I found it Matt"  
  
Her voice was subdued, expectant almost as though her fears had been realised. His heart began picking up speed. She was only like this when everything had been taken out of her, like a popped balloon. Small things she'd rage about, huge things she'd pretend hadn't happened. She could control the small things in life, not the huge ones. Something huge had to have happened for her to sound like that.  
  
He walked through the huge soft blue curtain that hung at the back of the stage to mask the ugly bare wall behind it which he walked along. She was somewhere backstage. He found her in the room where Torrie, Stacy and Trish changed. He hardly ever went in there; it was a somewhat private room that the men were not permitted into during show time. He pushed the door open tentatively and walked in. Its walls were a cheerful purple with large shooting stars streaking them, clouds of glitter trailing behind them. Jeff had made sure that every room in the club had a different feel to them but all tied together. There was a small wall cabinet, some padded chairs and a couple of full length mirrors as well as a silver-painted basin. Lita stood facing one of the walls, the largest one. There was a piece of material in her hand which hung limply by her side. Matt turned to face the wall and found, scrawled in acidic black handwriting, each letter practically pulsing with rage  
  
'You can't hide the bitch forever, she'll always be mine' 


	2. No Appreciation

Disclaimer: own nothing, except the ideas contained and explored in this fic. Its called individual expression; deal with it  
  
NO APPRECIATION  
  
The door to the bar was shoved open unceremoniously and in stomped Jeff, a dervish of messy noise and activity. He didn't seem to notice the eerie silence of the bar as he dragged a small kiddie trailer (which he'd painted a bright sky blue with spooky eyes on each side) in behind him containing his paints and brushes for the days painting and creating ahead. Matt had made sure to tell him the night before and leave several messages on his cell-phone in an effort to make sure that Jeff didn't turn up late which he surprisingly wasn't. As he entered, he was talking ferociously on the cell phone as he abruptly let go off the trailer  
  
"No I didn't say that! I just said maybe a break would do us good" he sighed in the full exasperation of someone whose point isn't being understood "don't be like that......I didn't mean..awww hell"  
  
With a hiss of annoyance he tossed the now silent phone onto the nearest table where it landed with a clunk. It had not been a good day so far. He hadn't been able to find the paints he wanted or needed all week and when he finally found them, they'd been pricier than he'd expected. Then it had taken longer than usual to mix them properly. Now Christian wasn't speaking to him again. He should have known something like that would happen considering they'd been happy for so long. Then he realised the bar was empty  
  
"Hey! Lita, Matt where are you guys!" he yelled loudly, looking around vainly for them  
  
There was a small noise of doors opening and closing and then the pair appeared from behind the stage curtain. It was the look on their faces that stopped Jeff from making a crack about them spending more time alone. He waited impatiently for them to make their way over to him, their faces looking so solemn he thought they'd crack and break into thousands of pieces.  
  
"What happened?" he asked at last "why y'all look so sad? I mean I know the clean up's gonna be depressing, replacing stuff and redesigning but its not that bad..."  
  
"Something...happened backstage" Lita cut in, a scrap of material in one hand  
  
"Someone spray-painted on one of the girls' dressing room wall" added Matt, sitting down heavily  
  
"What?! Someone went to all the trouble of breaking in and then just left us a message?" asked Jeff incredulously "and over my work! How did they get in anyway?"  
  
"Busted open a window" replied Lita in a dull flat voice before turning to Matt, her voice searing with feelings "we can't tell her Matt, we just can't! It'll break her spirit completely"  
  
"But she deserves to know, otherwise she'll think there's something suspicious in the fact we won't let her backstage" sighed Matt  
  
Jeff looked from one to the other, completely confused. Scratching his head, he pulled a chair down from the table and sat down expectantly.  
  
"Who's she? And why'll it hurt her so much?" he tried  
  
Lita looked at Matt who nodded  
  
"Stacy, you remember her ex Andrew who wouldn't leave her alone? What's written there, I can only think its from him, can't think of anyone else who'd leave such a pointed message" she said ever so quietly  
  
"Andrew? The asshole who drove her away because he thought she was some sort of cheap whore he owned? I thought he moved or left or something, I mean I heard nothing about the guy except what a loser he is from Scott"  
  
"Stacy had to get a restraining order on him" answered Matt "and since she wasn't here at the time he did it, he was legally allowed to be here though trespassing on private property isn't law abiding either"  
  
Jeff sat stock still, his fingers nervously tapping the table beside him. He'd painted his finger nails black and silver on alternate fingers. Slowly he raised his head to look his brother steadily in the eyes  
  
"Why wasn't I told this earlier? Like when Stacy began behaving like a controlling bitch?" he asked "I work here, I'm your brother and you own the bar! I should know about these things when she acts like that and its affecting her so badly"  
  
"She didn't want anyone else to know, she's pretty insecure about the whole thing" replied Lita "Stacy? Insecure? She's got enough confidence to electronically power the whole club" muttered Jeff who had regular run-ins with Stacy concerning his set choices, clothing and general lifestyle which she seemed to greatly look down on  
  
Lita flashed an angry stare at him  
  
"You don't know what hell she went through Jeff" she snapped "so don't assume anything, Andrew's decided to get a little deviant and scare her again and since its on one of your art works, you deserve to know, lets leave it at that"  
  
"Way to get heavy on me in the morning" Jeff replied, eyes fixed on his jiggling fingers "give me some warning next time you want to lay something so wacked out on me ok? Can I go see if I can patch up what that asshole destroyed of my work?"  
  
"Sure, go ahead" replied Lita, seeing the dangerous look on Matt's face  
  
Jeff got up and rummaged through his wagon, pulling out two large paint pots and several brushes which he stuck in his cargo pants pockets. Without a word, he stormed backstage, the curtain flapping behind him ominously. Matt looked at Lita with that look that said 'let me kick my brother's ass'. She smiled slightly and covered his hand with a delicate one of her own  
  
"Tempting thought but no, we need him to paint" she replied  
  
He dumped his paints on the floor, having no qualms about entering the women's room. He was particularly proud of the paint job he'd done in this room, it had been one of his favourites to realise and paint. Something that had been living in his dreams for so long, it was a joy to watch being born on the wall. Now it was particularly destroyed. He stood back a little, one callused hand to his chin as he critically took it in. The graffiti had created an ugly scar across his work. He scowled hard at the thick black letters  
  
"Some people have no appreciation for art"  
  
He continued to stare, doing some quick calculations. He could scrub off the most of it he estimated and the rest he could paint over. It should all be dry by the time the doors opened that evening, luckily since it was a backstage room it didn't matter if the paint was still wet and it was only one wall. Sighing, he carefully pulled the lids off the pots, revealing one pot of pretty lavender and another of galactic silver. He mixed the paints himself in his garage; there was no room in his music trailer. Paint was bad for sound systems anyway. He bought the base colours and then mixed them carefully with toners until he got the colour he needed. Luckily there was a surplus left over from when he'd originally painted this room. It was the other room's base colours he'd had a problem finding.  
  
He checked his luminous glowing watch. He had several hours to get at least this room and one other finished before a lunch break and then he'd try calling Christian back to sort out the mess. That was a thought to keep him going. He pulled a cloth from his belt loop and wandered back into the bar to find a bowl of water to use. He'd scrub the paint off as best he could first and then start work.  
  
As he turned the tap on, he could feel Matt and Lita silently working and communicating. Without words they could say things to each other. He thought he had that. With the bowl full enough, made his way back to the girl's room, splashing water onto the floor as he went. Stacy insecure? It sounded like some sort of twisted fable. She was always so in control and demanding like a wannabe diva, treating Torrie like some uncoordinated third grader. He'd come close to hitting her several times but Christian had always stopped him. Christian.  
  
With a regretful sigh, Jeff soaking the cloth in water and began work 


	3. To The Ground

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the idea of melding a bar with my favourite WWE superstars. Hope u enjoy it. Thanks to the people who've reviewed, I love u all for it (special thanks to my fallen angel the NY BrAT 007 and Nawtee Angel!)  
  
TO THE GROUND  
  
"How many chairs do we need to replace?"  
  
"By the look of it, about four maybe five"  
  
"It would have been less if your insane brother hadn't decided to 'help' the fight by leaping off his DJ spot and using a chair as a weapon"  
  
A smile quirked at Matt's mouth as he remembered the sight of Jeff, looking like an insane bird of paradise in a blur of flashing shiny silver and lime green body paint, throwing himself off the DJ booth and into the crowd, landing on one of the fighting patrons. He'd then got up, picked up the nearest empty chair and smashed it into another trouble maker's head, knocking him out-cold. After that, Jeff had disappeared beneath more hulking full-fisted bodies. Remarkably, he'd come out of it unscathed with merely a shrug and a comment that his arm would feel a little stiff in the morning. No wonder his Corvette license plate read 99 LIVES.  
  
"Don't smile about it Matt!" exclaimed Lita, though a laugh had certainly entered her voice as she got the same mental picture "he's gonna be the death of us one day"  
  
"Or more likely himself"  
  
They could hear a small personal stereo playing loudly as Jeff worked. It sounded like Pearl Jam and Jeff sang soulfully along with it, his voice actually complimenting Eddie Vedder's rather than clashing with it. At least he wasn't forcing some of his more unusual music onto them. This Matt could live with completely happily seeing as Pearl Jam were one of his favourite bands. Jeff always had music playing when he worked, saying that it gave him a beat to work to. Matt said that as long as he worked, he could pretty much play what he wanted to.  
  
"So how much do we splash out on?" Lita asked, her mind business focused again  
  
Matt frowned a little. He took care of the financial end of the business and knew what they could spare.  
  
"Well we need to replace the destroyed chairs, a few new curtains and get the floor cleaned up" he summarised "we're talking a few hundred if we're lucky"  
  
"Can we recoup on it?"  
  
"With a week or so, maybe"  
  
"Ok, so if we do the buying this afternoon, then we can do all the hard work this morning, give the girls the chance to practice while we're gone in the afternoon"  
  
"Good plan"  
  
Lita began to pick up the shards of broken chair off the floor with a sad expression on her face. Matt watched her as he worked. She was dressed for rough work in tan baggy cargos and a white wifebeater snipped into a belly top. Her hair, still the same colour as rusty red autumn leaves with thick hot pink streaks through it, was pulled back into a single long braid and her eyes sparkled with carefully applied purple magic. Her anger at the brokenness around her was hidden beneath the surface, only revealed in a tight sad smile marring her features. Matt wished she'd let it out and not keep it in. She'd deal with it better then  
  
Before he could say anything to her and take advantage of the fact that they were alone to talk about it, the doors of the club swung open again and Torrie stumbled in, out of breath.  
  
"It's so cold outside!" she exclaimed, pulling her gloves off  
  
She was dressed in a soft white coat that reached her knees with a huge hood over her head, looking like some sort of winter angel. She tossed her blonde hair out of her eyes and looked around enigmatically. Matt smiled, a more physical opposite of Lita you couldn't find, except perhaps in Trish.  
  
"Sorry I'm a little late, it took forever to get the car started" she explained  
  
Torrie's voice was full of sunny cheerfulness. It was a surprise to hear her so energetic and confident, she usually let Trish do the talking to the bosses and spoke mostly to Trish, Billy and Stacy when she had to. She was involved in her own little world which she shyly ventured out of when the mood forced her to. Recently she'd been more outgoing, especially Lita noticed, since she'd heard the truth about Stacy's domineering behaviour. Something had changed her. It had seemed to break some of the chains surrounding her confidence leaving her freer to enjoy her job and life.  
  
"The rent's gone up a bit too so we're trying to make ends meet as best we can" she continued as she pulled off her coat and dumped it onto a chair  
  
She and Billy had maintained their marital status with a brave smile and a lot of sweet love between them. They seemed proud of the fact that they were together and even though the money was tight, they made the best they could out of their situation. They both worked nights so usually got to spend the days together and managed to scrape by on their wages from jobs they both loved.  
  
"Billy said he'd be along later to help out, he's going to see if there's any holiday work at the garage or workhouse for him" Torrie finished with another smile  
  
Lita smiled at her timid friend. She was dressed for Christmas in a short black skirt with black leather boots reached her knees, sheer black tights and a tight bright red sweater. Add to that her dazzling smile and snow spun gold hair and you had a regular fairy waiting to dance for you. No wonder she and Stacy pulled such numbers into the club.  
  
Torrie had replied with surprising enthusiasm when asked if she'd help get the club back in order for a weekend. She'd promised to arrive as early as possible and even now, was looking round with unmatched determination. She loved a project to sink her teeth into. When she and Billy eventually saved up enough money to buy a small place of their own, she was relishing the chance to decorate the place. Right now, she'd settle for taking care of the club.  
  
"What's that in your hand Li?" she asked suddenly, pointing to the piece of cloth clutched in Lita's hand still  
  
Lita looked down almost guiltily at it and stuffed it into her pocket, trying to get rid of the memory of the message in the dressing room. Torrie drew her eyebrows together in a frown; it was like she didn't want anyone to look at it, least of all herself  
  
"Oh its nothing, just something I picked up clearing around here" Lita answered uncomfortably  
  
"Well it looks like part of one of Stacy's tops to me; you know the royal blue one with just one strap?"  
  
Lita slowly pulled the cloth out of her pocket and looked at it carefully with a face like she'd seen a ghost. It was part of a top. There had been no clothes in the room, Torrie and Stacy usually stored extra outfits and costumes there. He had destroyed and taken Stacy's clothes.  
  
He was getting dangerous; he could be carrying a knife if he cut up the top with it. They'd have to tell the others otherwise, God knows what would happen if he somehow got in if Stacy wasn't here and he wasn't violating his parole. Things were beginning to churn inside of her, things she couldn't control. It was making her queasy.  
  
The cloth fluttered to the ground 


	4. Part Of

Disclaimer: Own nothing I swear! Its all just outta my imagination and Vince owns the characters from the WWE  
  
PART OF  
  
Matt watched everything from where he piled the chair debris. Something had flashed across Lita's mind, he'd almost sensed it. A realisation that had pierced her completely. His midnight eyes roved her face. He could see something there, fear possibly. Maybe a slight edge of anger, sharp enough to cut you. Something had finally broken her. It wasn't the fact that the bar was partly internally destroyed but something to do with the cloth she'd found in the dressing room. Once she broke, she didn't stop until everything was vented completely.  
  
He moved to her side quickly and gently touched her shoulder. She looked up at him like a stranger would, eyes full of questions. He tried to smile but that look unnerved him completely.  
  
Torrie watched nervously from where she stood. There was some sort of connection between the two of them that made her stand back and just watch them. It made her slightly in awe of them to be honest, like they couldn't be touched since they were so wrapped up in this singular emotion that separated them from the others. She wasn't really sure what it was but you knew it was there when you saw them together.  
  
"Um...is that part of Stacy's top?" she ventured softly  
  
When the others didn't say anything, she stooped and retrieved it from the floor of the club. She turned it over in her hands. It was from Stacy's top. Lita was watching; her own eyes somewhat dewy. Torrie lifted her head to look at her boss  
  
"Why is Stacy's top cut up into pieces?" she asked  
  
Lita sighed. She didn't know why she felt so mixed up. Maybe because a few days before she'd seen Stacy wearing the top and looking so happy with Scott. Now it was a piece of material in Torrie's hand, never to be worn by Stacy again. At least Stacy was safe. Wait, she didn't know she was safe. Hastily she pulled her cell-phone from her pocket and speed dialled her number. Matt caressed her arm comfortingly, shaking his head at Torrie when she opened her mouth to ask a question.  
  
"Hey Stace!" Lita felt her voice jump and crack when she heard Stacy's voice answer, relief poured through her "I was wondering what time you and Scott were coming in to help out with the clearing?.....ok just checking for an idea of when to expect you..see you then, bye"  
  
The confidence in her voice no longer shone in her eyes. Slowly she lifted her head to look at Matt who smiled at her, trying to convey his faith in her to hold this together, not to break down in front of Torrie who wouldn't understand the wealth of emotions Lita had hidden safely inside so that no one could see her scream. Gently he stroked her shoulder over which a large green tattoo was splashed. It was some sort of monster, so large that it covered her entire shoulder blade. She'd got it on her travels and had told Matt one night by soft candles that she'd gotten it to remind herself of what she could be like sometimes. That her passion was too overwhelming to ever properly embrace. Now it threatened to explode  
  
With a humongous effort visible for everyone to see, she pulled herself together as she closed her eyes and took a deep cleansing breath. Matt smiled, pressed his forehead to her's before releasing her to stand alone like a baby learning to walk. A smile fluttered weakly about her lips  
  
"So what do we need to do first?" she tried experimentally, as she tried to slip back into her old 'take no shit' skin  
  
"First you need to tell me what's going on" Torrie said firmly "you looked like you were about to have a seizure there for a moment, what's going on here because I don't know about it and I think I should if I'm working here with you two"  
  
When Torrie wanted to be firm, she could be. She found it easy to be firm when it concerned Stacy because she was hurt so much by Stacy's treatment of her. But when standing up to Lita, she found that harder because Lita was her boss and always so.....so sure of herself and what she was doing. Now Lita wasn't and that was definitely worth knowing about. It made Torrie feel weak just thinking about it.  
  
Lita seemed to pause for a second and take the pretty blonde dancer in properly for the first time that morning. Jeff's music was providing a steady heartbeat in the background as the two observed each other carefully.  
  
"Andrew got in" Lita said simply  
  
"We don't know that Li..." Matt interjected deciding to be cautious  
  
"But it's a pretty safe bet" Lita shot back without looking at him  
  
"Andrew got in" Torrie said each word slowly as though testing each one out "what did he do?"  
  
"Left us a little message on you girls' dressing room wall backstage and by the look of it, took all of you and Stacy's clothes, I found that piece of Stacy's top on the floor of the room"  
  
"He sounds so sick" Torrie's face twisted into a scowl "no one deserves to be treated like a whore, not even Stacy, wow that sounded kinda harsh, sorry"  
  
Lita nodded and walked back towards the bar. Torrie looked around, her hands twisting in front of her. Every time she came in there seemed to be something new for her to handle. She loved to work here but truthfully, when Stacy's story was told to her things began to get more than a little weird. Things started to happen. Like that fight the other night. All of a sudden there's these jocks who just randomly start a fight, there was no insult or anything as a provocation. Then Jeff leapt out of his DJ booth to join in before Bubba, D-Von and Scott bundled them out of the door. It was all a little uneasy. Lita was being a bundle of fresh tender emotions, she'd looked like she was about to explode for a second. Something definitely wasn't right. 


	5. Insane

Disclaimer: own nothing except the idea of adding my fave WWE superstars to a bar I visited in France - hey I'm a poor UK student so don't sue me, I'm just an inventive fan.  
  
INSANE  
  
The paint sloshed around messily as Jeff dipped a large brush into the purple paint beside him. He'd nearly finished retouching up the girls' dressing room and he was pretty proud of the result. He'd been afraid that he wouldn't be able to repair the damage and have to whitewash the whole room to make it right again. Thank God he'd managed to fix it. With a twist of his wrist, he turned down the stereo and could hear nothing.  
  
Slowly he put the lids back on the pots and dumped the brushes in the water bowl. Christian still hadn't called him back and Matt was still mad at him for saying shit about Stacy. Oh it was turning out to be a good day. It wasn't his fault that Stacy visibly hated his guts for the person he was and that he just fought back. So now that her psycho ex-boyfriend was back, he had to be all sensitive towards her? It didn't work that way.  
  
"Wow you've done a great job on the room Jeff!"  
  
He smiled and turned to see Torrie at the entrance to the room, arms bundled with clothes. She looked radiant to him, the sun bringing light to block out the stars he'd just created. She was a favourite of his, like a sister he'd never had. He and Christian often took her out to keep her company when Billy had to work. Now she looked tired and worried but still had light shining behind her eyes.  
  
"Thanks Torrie, just been repairing the damage" he sighed as he began picking up the paints  
  
"Oh let me help you"  
  
Torrie hastily dropped the clothes in a pile and took one of the pots and a handful of brushes from him with a pleasing smile. Jeff couldn't help smiling back at her. She was so eager to help. He'd noticed how she'd stopped hiding in the shadows and now wanted to step out into the light more. She wasn't as shy as she had been before. He wondered if she knew about Stacy  
  
"Do.do you know who did the message?" he asked before she could move towards the door  
  
"Stacy's insane ex-boyfriend why?"  
  
"How'd you know about that?"  
  
Torrie sighed, an unhappy frown marring her beautiful snow maiden face. She stepped further into the room  
  
"Remember the night Edge and Chris got together? Well I asked Lita to tell me why Stacy was being a bitch and she told me the whole story"  
  
"Heavy huh?"  
  
"Crazy more like, I don't know how to treat her anymore" Torrie exclaimed "I mean when we're rehearsing she's this total tyrant who Trish keeps threatening to kill and then when she's with Scott she's like this little kid looking for love and approval, I can't keep track and I keep thinking I'm gonna say the wrong thing but you know what? I don't feel as mad as I used to at her, at least there's a reason for her bitchiness"  
  
"There isn't any excuse all the time" muttered Jeff "Why, what she say?" Jeff grimaced, remembering half the things she'd snidely said to him before. "Oh a lot of things! About me and Christian, how we need to grow up and sort out our lives, how I must be really indecisive if I'm bisexual, my clothes are disgusting and apparently my music isn't always up to her perfect standards"  
  
His tone got more and more bitter as he continued, his fist clenching. Just the thought of all the things Stacy had said to him, that superior smile on her face as she strode away. He's wanted to plant a fist through her face but knew that Lita and Matt would be mad at him for hurting their choreographer and dancer. Torrie smiled gently before taking another brush from him, bringing him out of his raging daydream. He forced a somewhat watery smile to touch his lips  
  
"I guess I really don't like her" he concluded ruefully  
  
"You can't like everyone" Torrie reminded him as she headed out the door  
  
"Ah know"  
  
They walked into the bar with the paint supplies in their arms. Lita barely looked up from where she was energetically mopping the floor to try in desperation to get the blackened stains from the woodwork. Matt was loading the debris into extra strong garbage bags and looked up when they entered, raising a reproachful eyebrow. Jeff chose to ignore it and continued to talk to Torrie  
  
"So when's Billy getting here?"  
  
"Oh soon, he's looking for some holiday work from the garage, any extra money helps you know"  
  
"I know, it's been a while since we've seen him"  
  
"He's mad about that too, the last time he was here was...."  
  
"When Chris and I got together" a voice cut in  
  
Torrie turned with a ravishing smile when she recognised the voice. Edge strode in the door, his vampiric teeth flashing in the palelish light. He was dressed all in white, his hair rippling in that strange way it naturally did. His eyes were hidden behind white framed shades though Torrie had a feeling if she could see them she'd see the happiness dancing in them.  
  
"Why are you in such a good mood?" Torrie asked teasingly, receiving a warm hug  
  
"Ah what's not to be happy about? My work's going great, according to Chris Fozzy's getting more gigs, I'm getting to spend more time with him which is always good and I get to see you guys more because of it" he pulled the shades off and saw the bar in cold harsh reality "though I guess when the bar's like this, I shouldn't be happy huh?"  
  
Lita smiled awkwardly at him from where she rested on the mop. Suddenly she felt like all the air had been sucked out of her completely and it didn't feel good. She felt like everyone else was completely unaware of the crisis going on in her head which made her feel like she wanted to throw up, never a welcome feeling. Hurriedly she pressed a hand over her mouth, letting the mop fall to the floor with a clatter. The others whipped around to catch sight of her fiery hair disappearing out the door towards the toilets. They all turned slowly as one towards Matt for an explanation.  
  
"She's feeling the pain from the whole Stacy thing, plus the bar's wrecked which doesn't make her feel any better so a little sensitivity would be appreciated right now, especially about Stacy" Matt eyeballed his brother at this point "that includes you Jeffrey"  
  
Edge looked more a little confused as he pushed his shades up onto his head and turned towards Torrie slightly  
  
"What's up with Stacy that affects Lita?" he asked quietly, hoping that Matt, as he began taking the garbage sacks outside, couldn't hear him  
  
Jeff groaned theatrically and shook his head. He really wasn't in the mood to rehash history. Torrie gave him a mock glare as he did though.  
  
"Jeff! C'mon he deserves to know and we will tell him, that means you're included"  
  
"Don't really feel like it, especially since Lita's throwing up in the toilets right now which means more work for me with the paint brushes"  
  
"I'll tell him then Jeff, besides things aren't quite right round here" Torrie frowned prettily again "I don't know what but I'm going to need your help to figure it out Edge" she shrugged and smiled again, the sun coming out from behind the clouds "come over here and I'll explain it all to you as quick as I can, then we can get to work in the bar" 


	6. After All This Time

Disclaimer: own nothing, just my ideas as I sit and write with Embrace blasting in my earphones.  
  
AFTER ALL THIS TIME  
  
The bar was humming again. A few hours had passed and things seemed to be getting better. All the brokenness was cleared away. A new curtain hung where the other one had melted, blowing sweetly in the bitter winter breeze. The floor was scrubbed. Matt has put Edge and Torrie to work on that, arming them with scrubbing bushes and bowls full of water so hot and soapy that the steam was like clouds. It made them both look even more like beautific angels as they worked. They worked hard until every vestige of black stain was washed away with mayflower scented lather.  
  
Lita had stayed quiet, speaking to Matt about what needed to be done before paying attention to small details and stocking up the bar for the evening. Her movements were wispy and quiet, as though someone has sucked all her energy out. Something was definitely wrong. Contrastingly Jeff moved around like a dervish, seeming to splatter everything with paint as he did. He cut evil looks at Matt occasionally who glared back with equal annoyance. Lita shook her head at her fiancé. The others could practically see her words appear in the air.  
  
"Its not worth it Matt, just leave it"  
  
She didn't look well, sort of pale and really tired. Torrie, who was now rehearsing a routine on the stage, would shoot worried looks over to her as she flipped her limbs around. Something was off-centre with Lita that she couldn't quite place, something she couldn't quite figure out. Edge was now pouring himself a large Coke in a glass full of diamond ice and was also keeping an eye on Lita. Since Torrie had filled him in on the sparse details of Stacy's situation, he'd noticed the change in Lita. Ordinarily vivacious and full of fiery confidence, she seemed sapped of everything. A pale cold shell of what she'd been the week before. It made him want to drink a lot of alcohol, not a good thing.  
  
"Any idea where the Dudleys are?" asked Matt, directing his question at Edge "Coming soon, Bubba phoned me" Edge replied, stirring his drink with a straw slowly "They were on the road crew for that band that's touring at the moment so they've been loading sound cases all night"  
  
"Yuk, sounds like hard work" exclaimed Torrie, her hair flashing in the sparse light as she danced  
  
"Its what they do best" replied Edge with a smile "they said they'd be here as soon as possible, once they've eaten something"  
  
"JEFF!"  
  
Finally Matt's patience snapped. He shot a scalding look at his brother across the room where he was skidding around in his rainbow-laced sneakers, paint dangerously trickling from the pots in his hands as he worked to get the bar finished for opening time. Jeff stopped dead and slowly turned his body to take in his older brother. With a fiendishly annoying attitude, he gave his brother a lazy 'who me?' smile.  
  
"Please stop running around and start thinking about your DJ set for tonight" Matt ground out through his teeth  
  
"Whatever you say Boss" Jeff replied obnoxiously  
  
"I am getting real tired of your attitude Jeffrey so unless you smarten it up..."  
  
"You'll do what? Tell Dad? You're the one who needs to grow up Matthew!"  
  
"What the hell is your problem at the moment? You jump out of the DJ booth the other night when those jocks started fighting, they aren't even worth your time and you risked broken bones on them? you need straightening out Jeff"  
  
"And you are not the one to do it Matt alright? So quite playing Dad and leave me the hell alone"  
  
They were in each other's faces now, like animals trying to assess their chances of winning. Matt looked like a deathly shadow, his eyes glittering dangerously in their wealth of darkness while Jeff was like a colour explosion, revelling in his differences to his brother and unafraid in his uniqueness. Torrie slowed and looked nervously at Edge who fluttered a hand at her, signalling for her to stay back. Lita stayed silently, sat behind the bar and staring at the worn wood at her fingertips. It was like she wasn't even interested anymore; there was more on her mind it seemed.  
  
Matt and Jeff stood eye to eye; Matt's dark pools staring into Jeff's lively green orbs. Torrie chewed on her bottom lip; she wanted to jump in the middle of the two and separate them but had a feeling that she might get knocked out of the way instead. Edge frowned slightly at her as though confirming her thoughts; he wished Chris was there to defuse the situation with a wisecrack and stepping fluidly between the two of them, separating them with a brush of his hands.  
  
"Want to tell me what's really on your mind Jeff?" said Matt low and threatening  
  
"What's...what's really on my mind?" Jeff gave a short bitter laugh "fine, you asked for it! I'm sick and tired of that bitch Keibler, you're telling me that's she's all upset and heart broken over all that's happened to her? That why take it all out on me and Torrie? She tells me that my life is shit and needs changing, how the hell am I supposed to see her sympathetically when she says that huh? You just tell me that Matthew and then maybe I'll consider hearing everything out"  
  
Jeff stormed out of the bar, through into the backstage area. His hair sparkled and shone as he went, the dyed hightlighter pink somewhat inappropriate but only seeming to enhance his anger. His eyes cut like swords into anyone who looked his way. Torrie paused for a second before tumbling off the stage and dashing out of the doors after him. Lita barely lifted her head from the bar where she was slumped, her stomach churning as though she was aboard a ship. Matt threw his arms up in frustration, the darkness around him seeming to lift a little as he moved to begin to position the chairs back onto the floor, metallic and new from the shop he and Lita had bought them from that afternoon. Edge was stony still, wishing Chris was here to make him feel less lonely and that his brother would call Jeff, that had to be one of the reasons for Jeff's thunderous moods - another glitch in their relationship.  
  
No one noticed that the door had opened and that Stacy now stood there, a shocked look on her pretty face as slowly the people in the bar moved ghostly through their motions. 


	7. Erratic Behaviour

Disclaimer: don't own anything except my ideas. Just a quick note, some people may be put off by my writing style for this story where I cut from one scenario of people to another without an indicator that I'm going to. I used this style in 'Riot Zone' which I found to work really well with the general feel of the story. I hope u guys agree! Enjoy and thanks for the reviews! Special thanks to Moonchaser for her encouragement and love for this story, I dedicate this chapter to you!  
  
ERRATIC BEHAVIOUR  
  
Lita walked through into the bathroom and frowned at her reflection. She did not look her best at that moment in time. Her face was very pale and lined with worry. Her hair made her look even paler by comparison. She sighed and filled the silver basin in front of her full of warm water. She needed to freshen up; maybe she'd feel better after that.  
  
"Lita?" Torrie walked in hesitantly, concern showing clearly on her pretty face. Lita sighed and dipped her head towards the basin, splashing the water welcomingly on her face. It felt good and comforting. Torrie stood beside her patiently, leaning nervously against the wall.  
  
"Are you feeling ok? I mean I know it can't just be the whole Stacy thing or Matt and Jeff fighting, I spoke to Jeff, I think he's gonna be ok, just a bit riled over the whole Christian thing - I think they had a fight recently or something" Torrie broke off for a second, biting her bottom lip as she double-checked mentally all she'd just said before giving a tiny nod "yeah that's right, I mean are you sure you're ok?"  
  
Lita forced a smile on her face. Torrie was trying to help in her own sweet way which she couldn't fault her for.  
  
"No, to be honest I'm not" she said at last  
  
"Oh" Torrie seemed floored that Lita hadn't brushed her off and actually wanted to talk "um.is it Matt? I mean I know you two are in love but there's always problems you have to work through"  
  
"No its not Matt" Lita said abruptly  
  
She lifted her head and looked back in the mirror. Her eyes were sparkling; maybe talking to Torrie would make her feel better. She pulled the plug out of the basin and turned around. Torrie seemed nervous as her boss perched on the surface behind her. Lita rarely opened to her about anything, while she was friendly with everyone, her only confident was Matt  
  
"Its everything" Lita began "Matt and I put everything into this bar, sunk all our money and time in, we got all of you guys in because you're our friends, Stacy I found through an audition, she isn't connected like the rest of you are, she's different"  
  
Torrie nodded, deciding it was best just to let Lita talk.  
  
"She's been through so much and managed to come out of it ok, Matt and I know her whole story and now all you guys do too, I know Jeff doesn't like her but he puts up with her most of the time, I can just see everything exploding" Lita paused and massaged her temples "It is just not a good time right now for everything to go wrong"  
  
"But it's not all going wrong!" Torrie protested, forgetting about her silence decision "I mean, I know the bar's all wrecked but we're here to help out and its looking much better now, the Dudleys'll be here soon, and Trish and Billy and we'll all here for the re-opening tonight, things are getting better Lita, they're not as bad as you think"  
  
Lita smiled, dropping her head for a moment to examine her black sneakers before deciding that the truth was better out than in.  
  
"But they are Torrie, I'm pregnant"  
  
"You just need to take a deep breath Matt" Edge counselled, his glass now empty in front of him  
  
"I've been taking deep breaths my whole life with Jeff" Matt countered "I'm sick of being responsible for him, his tardiness, his erratic behaviour - I mean take the night all this happened, when he jumped out of the DJ booth?"  
  
"Yeah remember he's been fighting with Christian today, he's not all here, he's pissed off" reminded Edge "he just doesn't see things your way; you've both seen a different side to this story"  
  
Before Matt could reply, there was a soft voice  
  
"I didn't mean to cause all this"  
  
Matt and Edge turned to see Stacy stood in the shadows of the doorway, dressed in black pants and sweat jacket. Her hair was pulled back under a baseball cap. Her face told a tragic story  
  
"I heard you and Jeff arguing Matt" she held a hand up to stop him speaking "and he's right, we don't like each other but we live ok"  
  
She made an effort to smile but it looked so sad and despondent  
  
"What caused all this arguing?"  
  
Edge sighed, dipping his head a little before looking at Matt. Matt nodded and gestured for Stacy to join them at the bar  
  
"When Lita and I got in this morning, we found that someone had got in last night through a window and left a message on the girls' dressing room wall" he said, his hands taking Stacy's small ones in his own "we think it was from Andrew"  
  
Stacy was frozen, her eyes large and dark. Her world stopped turning and then she spoke  
  
"What did it say?"  
  
"I don't think....."  
  
"What did it say Matt?" her voice was firmer and strong  
  
Matt sighed and bowed his head so that he wouldn't have to look at Stacy as he spoke  
  
"You can't hide the bitch forever, she'll always be mine"  
  
Edge watched her face. Her emotions seemed to fly through the air. She was sad, angry, destroyed and strong. She pulled her hands out of Matt's grasp and nodded slowly  
  
"Scott'll kill him" she said softly, then seemed to shake herself out of her daze "Scott'll be here soon, he's got some state business to deal with you know"  
  
"You can take the day off, even the night off if you want" Matt said quickly "Torrie and Trish can manage without you"  
  
"No no, I can't stop dancing" Stacy replied, her eyes turning to him dully "has Jeff painted over the..the words?"  
  
"Yeah he has, the paints' wet though" Jeff's voice sounded through the door  
  
Stacy turned to where he stood, paint splattered all over his clothes and temper dripping off him. He had a brush in each hand and a brightness to his eyes which worried her a little. He nodded smartly at her and looked past to Matt  
  
"I'm all done out front, where else needs painting?"  
  
Matt observed his brother. He wasn't going to apologise so it was up to Matt to take the initiative and act as though everything was fine. That was how they recovered from their fights.  
  
"There's some more here in the bar I think, the spiral needs redoing on the floor where it got blackened"  
  
"On it"  
  
Jeff cheerfully wandered over to the wagon and rummaged through for the paints he needed. Stacy blocked him out and turned to Matt a little sadly  
  
"I'll just drop my stuff off in the room, sort out the outfits for this evening, is Torrie here?"  
  
"Yes she is" Jeff said loudly, looking up and staring right at her with his startling pale eyes "she's with Lita in the bathroom"  
  
Stacy nodded and started to move away from the bar when Matt stopped her with a hand gesture  
  
"There's more Stace, you and Torrie's clothes are..gone"  
  
"Gone? How do you mean?"  
  
"We think Andrew took them" Matt laboured out, finding it hard to look at her "he left a piece of your top but that's all, we don't know where it's all gone"  
  
Stacy nodded again and sighed. Her insides seemed to be full of water, making it difficult to breathe. She had to get out of the bar  
  
"I'll go get ready"  
  
She slipped past Edge, stepped over Jeff and disappeared behind the thick blue curtain. Jeff shrugged and pulled the paints he needed free. Matt shook his head at his brother. Manners weren't Jeff's strong point, especially since he believed truth is better out than in. Edge grinned.  
  
"We're nearly done here aren't we big man?" he directed his comment at Matt  
  
"Getting there, everything's looking presentable now"  
  
Before Edge could say anymore, there was a loud crash from outside the club. Edge and Matt looked at each other. Then there was an equally loud New York accent  
  
"There goes the trash cans! Look where you're going brother"  
  
Edge jumped up and opened the door as Bubba and D-Von marched in with a couple of large black speakers carried precariously between them. They looked tired but there was an energy to their movements that spoke volumes. They didn't speak but carefully deposited the speakers down on a table before turning to Matt who raised his eyebrows  
  
"Courtesy of Dukes, the band we shifted for last night" explained D-Von, laughing at Matt's confused look "They had some spare stuff, were gonna throw it away but we said our boss could do with it so they said to have it on the house and they still paid us the full salaryt"  
  
Matt nodded distractedly, causing Bubba to frown  
  
"What's the matter Matt? Not seeming overly pleased here with our coup" he said, trying not to sound offended  
  
"Sorry, just that Jeff's been bugging me completely and he's been yelling at Stacy"  
  
"Sounds like normal to me" offered D-Von, leaning on a speaker  
  
"Ah well, there's been a lot of stuff going on" Matt tried to explain "Stacy went through a lot of shit with that asshole Andrew right? Her ex? Well she has a restraining order on him but when Lita and I came in here this morning, he'd left a message in the girls' room, apparently he stills own Stacy and we can't protect her forever"  
  
"That's crazy" muttered Bubba "I mean Stacy dumped his ass and he still won't give up"  
  
"Why'd she get a restraining order?" asked D-Von  
  
"He was...a little possessive and violent and things got real tough for her towards the end" explained Matt "she met Scott around that time though and things turned out ok for them"  
  
"Sounds messed up to me" commented D-Von as he stretched his aching muscles "any more jobs for us bossman?"  
  
"Sure I can find some" smiled Matt, feeling more light hearted  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Torrie, trying not look shocked "I mean I know you've been sick a lot lately but that doesn't mean.."  
  
"It does when you've passed a pregnancy test" snapped Lita before sighing "yeah sorry bout that, look I know I'm pregnant, I checked it all out"  
  
"Does Matt know?"  
  
"Not yet, I'm going to tell him before we open tonight"  
  
"But it's a good thing right? I mean I know it's a shock and everything but its good you guys are having a child together and so close to the wedding"  
  
Lita sighed again and gazed into the mirror behind her, wincing at the gauntness of her face. Torrie didn't know what she'd been through before she'd met Matt and how painful that had been.  
  
"It is good because I love him, but I don't know whether I can have this child Torrie and I don't want you telling anyone else about it in case I decide to get rid of it ok?"  
  
"Get rid of it? But why would you do that?"  
  
"There's stuff you don't know Torrie, complications that I might tell you about one day since I can't tell anyone else, see you out there""  
  
Before Torrie could fully comprehend what Lita had said, Lita jumped off the sinks and strode from the room purposefully. Torrie stood there mystified, a frown on her pretty face as she tried to work out why Lita would want to get rid of a baby she was could have with the man she loved. 


	8. Losing You

Disclaimer: nothing worth stealing here except a heart for wrestling, a love for God and a crazy non-helpful writing style with a good line in disclaimers. Anyway, the stars names are all owned by Vince Mcmahon and the WWE while the bar is based on one in France. The meshing of the two is all mine though ok?  
  
LOSING YOU  
  
"And he just hung up on you?"  
  
"Yep straight out, no explanation just a click and a hang-up"  
  
Edge shook his head. It didn't sound like Christian. He and Jeff had been going over this for the past couple of hours as Jeff finished the never- ending floor spiral in a vibrant lime green. Edge wasn't sure that it was what Matt and Lita ordered but it did look dramatic and it did suit Jeff's mood; acidic angry and biting. Matt, Bubba and D-Von had gone on a security craze. According to Matt, the security had to be upgraded as best as possible since it was due to the shoddy nature of the window locks that Andrew had got in and left his message. Edge thought that perhaps Matt was going a little off the deep end because of the way Lita was reacting to it.  
  
Speaking of Lita, she'd been cleaning the bar like it was going to fade away, scrubbing every surface she could until it attempted to shine feebly. Now she sat down and went through the books. Usually it was Matt's job but since he was helping Bubba and D-Von, she'd taken it upon herself to have a look. She'd appeared from the bathroom with this fixed determined look on her face like nothing was going to stop her and had worked silently ever since. He could see the way her scarlet fingernails, short and polished, tapped against the wood of the counter agitatedly as she made pencil marks on the page but the look in her eyes was furious and intense, refusing to release her from the work.  
  
"I mean he said he wants a break, I said to him we'd had enough of those to know what we want to be together" continued Jeff, not seeming to notice Edge's concern "it should be pretty obvious by now that we belong together"  
  
"He's Christian, he always needs some of his own space, you know what he's like"  
  
"Too well Edge, I know him too well" Jeff sighed as he rested a paintbrush on the top of a paint pot "geez when you love someone that much, you wonder what makes them rip themselves away from you don't you?"  
  
"I think" Edge mused for a second and then took a deep breath as he attempted to arrange his thoughts into some semblance of order "that you and Christian have a very intense relationship and that sometimes you need a break to truly appreciate what you have together, its very special you know"  
  
Jeff paused and looked up at Edge out of his unearthly pale eyes. He thought about Christian and all he felt about him. The way Christian seemed to complete his crazy moods and make me feel like he didn't have to worry anymore  
  
"Yeah it's special alright" Jeff picked up his paintbrush again "it's not like anything else I've had with anyone else, wish he knew that too"  
  
"Ah he's just confused by the intensity again, just give him time"  
  
"Patience is not one of my virtues Edge!"  
  
"Well practice it"  
  
"All done with security" Matt announced as he and the Dudleys appeared from one of the doors into the bar "it's all secure now so we should be fine"  
  
Lita lifted her head from where it was bowed over the books. Matt flinched at how tired and zoned her eyes were, at how she appeared to stare right through him as though she didn't know him until she blinked slowly, recognised him and then nodded.  
  
"Good, um.....I think we're all done here, it's as good as it's ever gonna be, how long til the floor dries Jeff?" she asked, her voice surprisingly strong for her appearance  
  
"Couple of hours max" Jeff replied as he stretched his taut body out after being hunched on the floor for so long  
  
"Ok, so lets just begin normal duties" Lita declared, her business mind clicking back into places "Stacy and Torrie can begin practicing until Trish gets here, Jeff can do any touching up any where else while the rest of us sort out of the bar and make sure the furniture's all in the right place, clear?"  
  
Bubba and D-Von cheekily mock saluted her which brought a sudden reluctant smile to her face. The first one Edge had seen on her face all day. Matt's eyes were full of concerned darkness; he could sense there was something up with his firebrand of a fiancée. There was something she wasn't telling him. He cautiously approached her as her head bent back towards the books, scribbling something down as her brow furrowed in concentration  
  
"Lita" he said it softly as the others all subtly moved into different rooms, leaving only Jeff as he finished his spiral "what's wrong?"  
  
She tried to shrug him off, flinching when he wrapped an arm around him  
  
"I can't...............long explanation, bad day; just need some time" she said incomprehensively "this whole thing with the bar, just hit me hard ok? You know I'm feeling sick too so just be careful with me today"  
  
Matt nodded slowly, manovering himself so that he stood behind her and rested his chin on her shoulder.  
  
"No matter what you're going through I here for you, I want you to know that" he said quietly "you're doing good"  
  
Then he released her from his loving embrace and flipped open the cellar trapdoor, preparing to bring up boxes of clinking clanking boxes. Lita stared at the books in front of her, surprised to find her hand holding the pen shaking slightly.  
  
"Torrie? Torrie are you in here?"  
  
Torrie started a little then closed her eyes taking a breath to steady herself  
  
"I'm.....I'm in the dressing room Stacy" she called "just changing into practice clothes"  
  
Stacy appeared through the door and seemed somewhat knocked back by the strong painty fumes and the bareness of their room now  
  
"Wow Jeff really did go over everything didn't he? The walls must still be wet"  
  
"Oh yeah, keep away unless you want a new purple or silver decoration on your outfit"  
  
There was a silence between them as Torrie pulled on her soft grey sweatpants, her back to Stacy. Stacy sighed before drinking in another paint fume breath  
  
"I'm sorry your clothes got taken Torrie"  
  
"Oh that's ok! I mean you didn't know it was gonna happen did you? I can replace them easily" Torrie reassured her, dumping her skirt and tights on the chair as she did, avoiding eye contact with the younger girl, anything to stop confronting the serious issue lying between them like lead "ready to rehearse?"  
  
"Sure, if you're all changed then I'm ready"  
  
Stacy turned to go and Torrie grabbed a hand before she could think about it. Stacy turned back, surprised, staring first down at their intertwined hands and then at Torrie's uncertain face  
  
"Just to let you know, I'm still trying to get to grips with the whole Andrew thing" Torrie said after a moment "I mean, I understand and sympathise and everything but its just hard to get my head round, especially with Lita being all weird at the moment, ok?"  
  
Stacy smiled for a second, her appreciation so plain on her face it was heart shattering. Then the mask dropped again as she let go of Torrie's hand  
  
"Sure I'll see you out there"  
  
Torrie sighed, pulling her hair back and tucking it under her pink visor as Stacy walked out of the door to the stage. She really never would get through to Stacy properly. To a small extent she could understand how Jeff felt when faced with Stacy. A porcelain model filled with sand, showing nothing except an impassive smooth face. Appearance being everything with everything else all locked away. It was all back to square one. Gritting her teeth, Torrie walked out to the stage, ready for practice.  
  
Bubba hefted a large crate of bottles on his shoulder and dumped it on the counter top. Lita didn't even flinch as her fingers flew over the calculator. He shook his head. If she wasn't talking to her fiancé, chances were she wasn't talking to anyone. He'd never understand women. Maybe Trish could talk to her. She was getting a lie-in after going out for the night with some friends and was going to arrive in time to rehearse sometime soon. He missed her already. Bubba grinned ruefully; D-Von would bust his balls if he found that one out.  
  
D-Von appeared behind him and nudged him hard in the back  
  
"Move it brother so I can dump this crate!" he grumbled "your ass is blocking my way"  
  
Bubba flipped him off over his shoulder and then walked round the bar to retrieve the next crate. Edge stood looking out of one of the windows. There was no need to say anything. He was watching Chris walk towards bar with an increasingly fast heartbeat and butterflies on his chest. Maybe things would be lighter when Chris got here and Lita's thick heavy mood which seemed to have taken over the whole bar might even disappear. 


	9. One by One

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
**ONE BY ONE**  
  
The first thing that greeted Chris when he walked in the door was the sound of loud heavy rock-pop. It assaulted his sense immediately. Doing a comical double-take and clamping his hands over his ears, he found the source of the noise. It was booming from the sound system as Stacy and Torrie were moving in flashes of flesh and light in their first routine for the night. It still took his breath away to watch them, the way they moved in perfect unison. Shaking his head to clear it, he continued further in, knowing that singing his entrance wouldn't have any effect by the sound of it. Suddenly there was an arm around his shoulders and Edge had whirled him around for a kiss. Chris smiled through the lips that were pressed against his. It was good to be missed.  
  
"Gonna let me breathe junior?" he asked after Edge pulled away  
  
"Maybe"  
  
"Geez that's caring of you"  
  
"Never said I didn't care, just like you better when you're not breathing"  
  
"Uh huh and you lot say I'm the crazy one"  
  
Edge simply grinned his vampiric grin which sent a not totally-unpleasant shiver down Chris's spine. Grinning, Chris turned to take in everyone else. Jeff was somewhere else though his paints and brushes were very much in evidence and the strong painty smell that came from the floor suggested his handiwork. Lita sat at the bar, the accounts book open in front of her and her eyes grey as she worked. Chris frowned a little and turned to Edge who gave a tiny shrug, indicating that they'd tried and failed. She seemed so still and quiet, all her fire quenched. As Chris approached the bar, he could hear Matt clanging around in the cellar and occasional bumps and groans from two other people who he guessed were the Dudleyz from the mayhem-like sounds. It brought a comical smile to his fine features.  
  
"Lita? Honey? Are you ok?" he asked tentatively  
  
Lita looked up, fear mixed with something else sparking in her eyes. She offered a weak smile which did nothing to reassure him  
  
"Oh me? Yeah just a little sick, it'll pass, just all these paint fumes I guess" she replied  
  
"Now you know that's not true sweetheart, I can see it in your big pretty eyes" Chris said playfully but there was a steel thread of worry under his words  
  
Lita cracked a half-hearted smile again and shook her head before returning to the numbers before her. She shrugged Chris' friendly hand off, her eyes zeroing in on her papers.  
  
"Just some issues I have deal with Jericho" she looked up briefly "Torrie's been taking care of me, its ok"  
  
Jericho watched as she lowered her head again and then looked towards the stage where Stacy was chewing Torrie out for a mistimed move. He hoped Torrie was doing ok, by the sound of it Stacy wasn't exactly all sunshine herself. He knew that once Lita got something into her head then it was hard to erase it. She was obviously determined to get through whatever it was she was going through all alone. All he could do was support her. He reached out a muscled arm and wrapped it round her shoulders, squeezing gently.  
  
"Whenever you need it sweetheart, I'm here for you" he said quietly  
  
Lita nodded, her chin quivering ever so slightly. Jericho knew better than to try and ask how she was. It would be like letting a lion out of its cage. He nodded back to her, hoping he'd properly conveyed his concern before turning back to Edge who was stacking Jeff's open paint pots in the brightly painted wagon nearby.  
  
"Where's everyone else?" Jericho asked  
  
"Matt and the Dudleys are sorting out the cellar, bringing tonight's drinks up and Jeff's doing some painting in one of the back rooms" replied Edge "Billy and Trish are turning up later, Christian and Jeff have had another fight so God knows if my brother'll turn up"  
  
"Any idea what's up with Red?"  
  
"None that she's giving away, I think that Torrie knows but she's not letting on"  
  
"I think Stacy's chewing her out"  
  
Edge glanced over his shoulder and nodded at the sight of the Torrie standing, arms crossed defensively over her chest as Stacy stood before her, anger radiating from her body language.  
  
"I'm gonna have to tell you the whole story" he said  
  
"Last lot up" Bubba gasped out as he plonked the last crate of bottles onto the bar.  
  
"Great work guys" commented Matt, appearing alongside D-Von "you deserve a drink"  
  
"Or three" joked D-Von  
  
Matt grinned as he handed over some of bottles from the nearest crate. As he did the doors of the bar banged open loudly and Trish walked in, a black sports bag over one shoulder. Her forehead glistened a little from sweat and she was dressed to work-out in a grey jogging suit, her pretty blonde hair tied back off her neck. Bubba smiled when he saw her, immediately feeling a huge weight lift from him. If Trish was here, maybe things would turn out a little better. Chris had certainly got a handle on the strange atmosphere but Trish would make things a hundred times better.  
  
"Hey everyone" Trish said sunnily, dropping her bag on a nearby booth "wow the bar looks great! You guys have done a great job on the clean-up!"  
  
"Thanks girl, we've been working hard" called D-Von raising his open bottle in greeting to her "how's you? Been working up a sweat in the gym?"  
  
"You know it, had a quick lie-in and then straight to the gym to wake me up, I've got to get my daily work out in" Trish answered, unzipping and pulling off her jacket to reveal a white vest  
  
"Wait, you work out......everyday?" Matt asked, frowning "wow I had no idea you were that serious about exercise Trish"  
  
"Doesn't it show?" Trish joked, flexing one arm to reveal a well-toned bicep "I mean I work out to stay in shape, I've got modelling jobs before to bring in some extra cash and the fitness magazines are always the most fun and best paid ones to do so I have to work out to make sure I'm in the right shape for them, I lose out on more of the bimbo girlie ones because of it but who cares?"  
  
"I don't" offered Bubba, coming forward for a hug "you look pretty perfect to me"  
  
"Why thank you"  
  
"I may throw up" D-Von announced slamming the now empty bottle onto the bar  
  
"You can't complain" Bubba said, turning to talk to his half-brother with his arms still around Trish "you have a date tonight"  
  
"He does?!" squealed Trish "oooh with Jacqueline! You be nice to her D-Von or I'll kill you"  
  
"Sure you will" laughed D-Von "don't worry, I'll be a gentleman, she's coming here after work"  
  
"Nice, comfortable atmosphere" said Bubba approvingly "good choice, she'll be with friends and she'll be with you, how can you lose? You've been talking to her enough on the phone to warrant a little something"  
  
"Only if it all works out" D-Von answered, for the first time in a long time looking very nervous  
  
"Awww D-Von she'll love you" Trish announced, disentangling herself from Bubba to place a comforting hand on D-Von's arm "treat her right and you'll be fine, she loves to party and she's just your type, you know who she works for?"  
  
"Security company" D-Von replied with a shrug  
  
"Yeah, an all male security company! Kinda like what you and Bubba do but more organised and paid better" Trish laughed "she kicks ass for a living, working for the Acolyte Protection Agency and she really loves her job"  
  
D-Von nodded. He'd heard that Jacqueline worked for the Acolytes, a notorious couple of best friends who liked nothing better than several rounds of poker, several cases of beer and a good fight thrown in for good measure. Jacqueline hung with the toughest people so he knew she'd be able to handle his lifestyle. It was all a case of making the right move on the right occasion.  
  
"Ok everyone" a voice called out strongly  
  
Everyone turned in surprise to find Lita standing in front of the bar, the look in her eyes near to explosive. The confidence and leadership skills that defined her so clearly were obviously back in her body and she looked determined to shake herself out of her funk. She looked around with a fire- branded expression on her tragic face.  
  
"We have a few short hours until show time so lets get everything ready, Stacy and Torrie will practice for an hour more and then its Trish's turn, giving them a chance to change, the rest of us have got to finish cleaning, get dressed and stock up the bar, Edge go and find Jeff and tell him how long he's got left and that he should be organising his DJ set around now, Bubba and D-Von I want tighter security on the doors tonight, the last thing we need is another fight and I want you to make sure that Andrew does not get in and when Scott gets here, we are not telling him anything until Stacy does ok?"  
  
"You've got it" said Bubba  
  
D-Von nodded once to show his compliance. Matt smiled; his inner relief enormous. It looked like Lita was finally getting back to normal. As everyone quickly began getting back to their duties, only Torrie saw Lita take a deep shaky breath and stroke her belly, her inner turmoil locked snugly away for no one to see. Torrie wondered how long it would be before Lita properly opened herself up and let all the bad feelings out. She hoped it would be sometime soon. 


	10. Inside of Her

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the ideas to mesh superstars and a bar together. Rock on me! Thanks for the reviews, I'm so glad this story hasn't been forgotten. Hopefully things will pick up from here. Dunno how or when it'll finish but only a few chapters to go.  
  
**INSIDE OF HER**  
  
Everything seemed like it was normal. The bar was full of people; they were crammed into every available space. Jeff smiled from his position at the DJ booth. This was home to him. He raised a hand above his head pointing at the crowd as he spun the record in front of him. The crowd cheered and pointed back at him. He stood out like a bright rainbow beacon again to them, dressed in bright baggy lime green pants and a sleeveless purple mesh top with the place where his pecs were ripped off. His hair, bright highlighter pink was braided into two pigtails that fell down his back and his face was adorned with a curling purple pattern which seemed to have spilled down both his arms in glorious tangles. It was amazing what a bit of creativity could do for his soul, he felt a million times better now.  
  
His gaze wandered and he saw Edge and Chris sat together at the bar, one either side of the counter. They were close to each other, obviously in deep conversation punctuated by a few soft kisses occasionally. It wasn't sickening, enough to make Jeff gag but it made him sad. That would usually be him and Christian. Sighing, he shook his head. Christian would come round, he always did. He hoped it was also true this time.  
  
"Heads up!" Matt yelled  
  
He threw a bottle across the length of the bar which Jericho caught without even a glance as the liquid inside it splashed over his hand. He grinned down at the suds dripping down onto his shiny black leather pants and then poured the liquid into the glass Lita had shoved down the bar to him before shoving it back. Edge laughed, it always amazed him when Chris did things like that without even bothering to check he'd done them right. Everything about Chris oozed with confidence. The way he smirked and stood leaning on the counter, knowing that men and women were looking his way. As well as the leather pants, he wore a sleeveless black leather jacket; lined with leopard skin and his hair crimped and curled more than usual down his back. The fingerless black leather gloves set the whole outfit off. He really was dressed as a rock star tonight.  
  
"Gonna have to go Edgster, the bar's getting busy" Chris said regretfully  
  
He planted a quick meaningful kiss on Edge's lips before striding off down the bar towards Matt and Lita, catching another bottle as he did. Edge smiled and turned in his seat to view the club. He frowned when his eyes found Jeff, enthusiastically working the turntables. The younger Hardy wasn't happy. It was evident to Edge in every gesture he made.  
  
That was it. His brother was being a selfish little brat again. Edge decided there and then he was going to call Christian on his cell-phone and force him to come to the club and clear things up with Jeff. An unhappy Hardy did not make for a good work atmosphere as Jeff had so aptly demonstrated earlier when he'd had his fight with Matt. Christian could sort this. Edge pulled his cell-phone from the invisible pocket of his skin- tight white pants and pressed his brother on speed-dial. Christian had messed around enough in his love life; it was time for some pay-back.  
  
"Evening everyone, welcome to the Riot Zone" Jeff's voice, softened by his Southern accent spoke out over the music "nice to see so many of y'all here at our grand reopening, please welcome onstage our dancers here and every night Stacy and Torrie!"  
  
The two blondes appeared on stage smiling widely. Dressed in their matching tight black pants and gold halter tops, they danced through the familiar routine before the salivating males in the audience and the admiring females who danced along, not worrying that their partners mouths were wide open with the tongues hanging out. Jeff smiled at the reaction, happy that Torrie was getting such a good reception for her excellent dance skills and her heavenly good looks. Billy had arrived just after opening time and proudly stood in the centre of the crowd, watching his wife put on a fantastic display. Jeff smiled again as he picked up his drink. It was nice to have someone.  
  
"Christian freakin listen to me ok? Jeff's miserable here without you!" Edge exclaimed, finding a quietish corner of the club to talk on his cell- phone "Get your ass over here; he's caused enough problems out of his misery over you!"  
  
Edge sighed as he heard his brother reel off reasons why he couldn't see Jeff. Christian could be extremely selfish and stubborn sometimes.  
  
"Look I don't care what happened, the truth is you two always fight and make up, its what you do!" Edge cut in "just come to the club as soon as you can otherwise I think we all might track you down and kill you"  
  
"Ha! Nice try bro but Jeff needs to apologise to me first" Christian replied managing to sound like a petulant little child over the phone  
  
"Well swallow your pride and get your ass now here now otherwise I'm sending the Dudleys to come get you!" retorted Edge, his patience wearing rapidly thinner  
  
He was answered by a tiny click. Christian had hung up. With a frustrated sigh, Edge jammed the phone back into his pocket. He hoped that Christian would appear soon, life was better when he and Jeff were in love.  
  
Matt smiled as he carefully swirled a drink together in front of him. The bar was already buzzing with people which meant a lot of money went into the cash register. Lita was looking more and more like herself, dressed for the evening in a vintage rock t-shirt that advertised her favourite teenage punk band 7-Seconds as well as a knee length black leather skirt with black fishnet tights and a black leather arm ornament that reached to her elbow. Her hair was very curly and her eyes were smoky with black eye make-up. She had made an effort to look more like normal and was even acting more like it as she worked, yelling sharp instructions occasionally. Chris was working up a storm too; cracking one-liners left right and centre to anyone without ear shot. There was only something slightly different in the way he worked, how he didn't gather together a group of girls to listen enthralled to him. He barely looked at any of the girls currently pouting for his attention. His eyes, whenever he wasn't looking at the drinks he was making, were firmly on Edge. Matt laughed to himself. Someone had tamed Jericho.  
  
Stacy and Torrie finished with a long trumpet blast and bounced to their feet, waving at the crowd in streaks of neon light before taking their leave of the stage as Jeff bleed in thick sludgy rock beats over the impending silence, allowing people to begin to dance again.  
  
Lita shoved a drink towards a customer, taking the money he offered. Her mind was miles away. It was back in the past with her old boyfriend Terry. It had been with him a lot recently, all triggered off when she discovered she was pregnant. Her first serious man who was supposed to be her one and only. The one she'd always be with. She was going to marry him and have his children. She almost did.  
  
She stroked a belly  
  
"I'm not going to lose you like I lost the last one" she whispered  
  
Her words were lost in the fragrant sweet sweatiness and bustling atmosphere of the bar as more people pressed against the counter for drinks and were oblivious to the pain she had cocooned inside of her along with a living child. 


	11. Ring of Electric Light

_**Disclaimer**: I own nothing!_

_**Author Notes**: Ok, I know I have completely neglected this story, I cringe when I think how long its been since I updated but this chapter took a lot of care and its extra long so I hope y'all enjoy it. I also hope there's still people out there who care enough about it to keep reading!_

**RING OF ELECTRIC LIGHT**

The weather was cold. D-Von stamped his feet hard against the cold concrete. Door duty sucked in the winter especially when he did it alone but Bubba had only dipped inside the club for a brief moment to watch Trish sing. It was ok really since rush hour had been and gone and it was only late arrivals they were waiting for now, those who got off work late or were meeting friends at other bars first. D-Von tried to keep his mind off the beautiful woman who was going to drop by later. The woman he'd spent more money that he normally ever did on phone calls to. She was different to other chicks. She was tough and blunt and could beat any man at poker or a drinking contest but at the same time was all woman, a softer feminine streak hidden beneath the hardened surface she'd created from always being surrounded by men at work. D-Von had seen both sides of her and liked them both.

"Keep your mind off her," he muttered aloud to himself. "Keep it cool, you'll see her soon."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were nervous, D-Von," a smug voice sounded behind him.

"Finally decided to show did you, Christian?" replied D-Von, turning to face the speaker.

Edge's younger brother gave a disaffected shrug as though it was no big deal. But there was something different in the way he moved and spoke tonight. There was almost a defeated air or sadness to him.

"Edge called me up and told me get down here," Christian began, a boot toe digging into the sidewalk dirt. "He said Jeff's been acting weird and that I'm the only one who can help."

"I heard that too," agreed D-Von. "Had a fight with Matt earlier according to Torrie. Been acting even more freaky than usual. You guys break up again?"

"Something like that."

"Well get back in there boy! Lita's been off all day and the last thing Matt needs is his brother being a drama queen alright? Makes it easier for all of us."

Christian rolled his eyes, grumbling under his breath as he stepped into the club. D-Von grinned as he once again resumed his post outside the club. Christian and Jeff breaking up before getting back together closer than before was a staple of Riot Zone life. It was odd how different they were from Chris and Edge who once they'd gotten together, stayed together.

"Come on Bubba, come on. I'm freezing my ass off out here," he muttered to himself.

There was no sign of his brother. A sure sign that Trish was still singing. Then a voice broke through the snowy silence.

"Talking to yourself, D-Von? You that lonely?"

Her voice had an astonishing affect on him. He could feel his heart speed up. In his head he began to count to ten and willed himself to not let her melt him. He wanted her to see him as the easygoing brother he was normally, not the wreck she turned him into. He turned and managed a wide smile at Jacqueline. She was dressed differently to how she did at work, well from what he'd seen of her work when he'd swung by for a lunch date recently. At work she wore navy pants and work shirt with her name neatly stitched over a breast pocket and chunky black boots. Now she wore tight black pants and a thick blue fleece zipped up, hiding what she wore underneath. Her hair, which fluctuated in colour between gold and black depending on her mood, was in thick bronze coils which snaked down her back wildly and her smiling mouth was carefully lipsticked soft red. Her feet were unusually clad in smart black heels. She looked like some kind of dream. D-Von willed his heart to slow down.

"Not now you're here, sister," he replied, feeling his tension melt as she smiled at him. "It's good to see you, Jacqueline."

"You can call me Jackie if you want," she offered. "I don't mind at all. It's what the boys call me."

"Jackie it is then, you want to come inside?"

"I'm not here for the grey concrete," Jackie joked. "Sure, lead the way."

D-Von nodded and offered his arm. Laughing, Jackie took it firmly and walked with him inside the warm muggy club. He crossed his fingers internally that Bubba was ready to take back his post at the door. Sure enough Bubba was making his way back. The dopey smile on his face from seeing Trish perform widened when he saw his brother and Jackie arm in arm.

"Hey there, Jacqueline. It's good to see you," he said cheerfully. "Bro, Matt reckons we can close the doors now and both come inside. Trish is still singing so I just came to tell you bout the change of plans."

"Thanks, Bubba."

"I'll go lock up and then I'll join you guys at the bar."

With a final comical wink, Bubba ambled off down the hall.

Trish stood on stage, clad in her red dress, singing at the stars that twinkled in the ceiling. There was a palatable silence in the club. People gathered at the front, gazing up at the beautiful blonde as she sang into the microphone. Couples stood together, arms round each other in blissed-out smiles. Lita stood almost stone still, her arms wrapped firmly around herself. As they reached the bar, D-Von remembered his manners.

"Want me to take your coat for you?" he asked quietly so as not to disturb the people enjoying the music.

"Sure, stick it in the coat room," Jacqueline whispered back.

She pulled her fleece off to reveal a bright red very low-cut vest top which showed off her extraordinary arm muscles and toned stomach well. D-Von hoped she didn't hear his sharp intake of breath.

"Get yourself a drink, I'll be back in a second," he managed.

"Jacqueline! It's great to see you!" squealed Torrie as she threw her arms around Jackie.

"It's great to see you too, Miss Torrie," replied Jacqueline with a beaming smile as she crushed the blonde tightly to her before pulling away to smile at the bar staff. "Sorry I haven't dropped in before, Fararroq and Bradshaw keep me busy down at the APA."

"That's ok sister, it's good to finally see you here," replied Chris as Edge offered a smiling wave.

"I can't believe they gave you the night off," added Matt, taking some money from a customer.

"They owed me major holiday time so I figured I'd take it," shrugged Jacqueline. "Where's Trish?"

"On stage," said Torrie, turning Jacqueline so she'd see the petite curvy blonde holding the big empty stage by herself.

Jacqueline's eyes went big and round as she watched Trish finish a breath-taking note. She'd never seen Trish sing before and it was certainly something to open up your mind to what the driven young woman could do.

"She's got some pipes on her," Jacqueline said at last. "I had no idea she was that talented!"

"None of us knew til she asked if she could sing one night and went down a storm," called Edge from his seat. "Chris wanted her to join Fozzy."

"That garage band of your's still going?" interrupted Jacqueline.

"Hey we're not just a garage band! We're too big for a garage, we're stadium sized!" retorted Chris.

"I'm saying nothing," was all Edge added, gaining a baneful glare from his boyfriend.

Jacqueline turned her attention to Lita who was still silent behind the bar, moving more slowly than usual. The redhead had a decidedly downturned expression on her face.

"Hey, Red! What's up? You haven't been at the gym lately!" she hollered, startling Lita from her thoughts.

"Yeah, been busy. Sorry about that," Lita answered with a practiced blank smile.

Matt swung round to look at Lita, his dark expansive eyes full of surprise and worry. Lita took a shaky breath, knowing what was coming.

"You haven't been to the gym? I thought you went last week a couple of times?"

"Well I was going to go but I stopped in town to see some friends instead," she replied evasively, turning away from him to avoid the hurt confusion in his eyes. He would know she was lying.

Christian was crossing the dance floor with his eyes fixed on the DJ booth. Edge had already given him a deep warning glare from where he sat at the bar, his hand intertwined with Chris's. Christian sighed, he had to go and talk to Jeff. He could see from the tense hunched way his lover was standing over his decks that there was something wrong. His eyes weren't smiling either; they were dark with tiredness and a sour kind of pain.

"Jeff!"

His voice was lost in the sharp screech of guitar which greeted Trish finishing her song and waving from the stage excitedly. With a grimace, Christian shoved his way through the crowds to get to the booth. Edge would not let him leave until he sorted this out with Jeff. He briefly spotted Stacy, a waif of golden light in a simple yellow dress which showed off her legs perfectly but made her expression seem even more shadowed. He'd have to ask Jeff about that later.

With a few easy steps, he launched himself up to the DJ booth. His footsteps were noisy and he was sure that Jeff had heard him. Apparently not as the youngest Hardy brother kept his back steadfastly turned from him, delving deep in a vinyl box. For a second, Christian was uncomfortable. He was never offbalance. He always had a sharp answer and a ready remark. He was cool, confident and cocky but Jeffrey Nero Hardy had the ability to reduce him to a nobody.

"You gonna stare at my back all evening?" Jeff's drawl travelled over his shoulder.

Christian grinned, even with his back turned Jeff knew who it was. He kept quiet but stepped forward until Jeff turned around and pinned him still with his lively green eyes.

"Who sent you up here?"

"Edge, said the atmosphere was bad without me."

Jeff snorted but a lopsided smile curved his lips anyway. Christian took another step forward.

"Look Jeff, I'm sorry we fought again."

"We do keep doing that don't we?" Jeff absent-mindidly took one of Christian's hands and admired the green and yellow nails. "Any idea why?"

"You danced with that blonde and pissed off her date."

Jeff glared at him then dropped his gaze to Christian's nails which he noticed had a tiny crystal glued to each one.

"She was a good dancer and she started dancing with me."

"You didn't stop her."

"We're fighting again."

"Yeah we are, aren't we?"

They grinned at each other, soaking in the music as Jeff's grip on Christian's hand strengthened. From the bar, Edge watched with sharp blue eyes and motioned to Chris to notice. One problem, it seemed to the sports reporter, was solved for the evening at least.

"Guess we're good at pissing each other off," ventured Jeff. "I hate it when we fall out."

"We always get back together."

"But what if we don't next time?"

Christian contemplated Jeff's words for a second before using his grip on his boyfriend's hand to pull him into an impulsive kiss. His other hand fisted the mesh top he found.

"We won't," Christian said at last through breathless lips. "I love you Nero. I'm not gonna lose you just because we're both divas."

"You're the diva," grinned Jeff. "I must be a damn fool because I love you too. Nice nails by the way, do you get many clients when you paint them like that?"

Christian briefly glanced down at his free hand, the yellow and green paint matched the striped long sleeved mesh top he wore with immaculately casual stonewashed jeans.

"If the planner looks hot, the party will be too," he retorted.

"Hey I like it. I thought it might scare off the preppy assholes who pay you."

"They pay me, that's all that counts," shrugged Christian as Jeff pulled away to bring another track on, deftly working magic on the decks. "How're things here anyway?"

"Chaos, disorder, destruction."

"That good huh? Tell me more."

D-Von materialised at Jacqueline's side as she ordered another drink and Billy waded through the crowds to reach Torrie. He slipped a proud arm around her and squeezed her delightedly.

"How was I?" she asked anxiously.

"Fantastic, you always are," Billy reassured his wife. "Did I just see Christian?"

"I rang him up to make up with Jeff," called Edge from his end of the bar near Chris as his boyfriend worked. "I was sick of his bad mood."

"Jeff was in a bad mood? Why?" Billy turned to Torrie confused.

"Excuse me? Is Lita here?"

A confident looking woman stood at the bar. Fire fell down her back in curling waves of hair and her wide eyes sparkled in the fusion of lights. Lita emerged from behind Matt, glad to have something else to focus on.

"Christy! Come here!" she exclaimed joyfully, beckoning her over. "You finally got out! It's great to see you."

"Hey I know you, I'm Torrie Kidman," cut in Torrie with a bubbly smile. "I think we competed in the same modelling pageants together a while back."

"Yeah I do remember you, you won Miss Galaxy," Christy said, shaking Torrie's hand happily as she looked around, taking everything in with hungry eyes.

"Guys, this is Christy Hemme. She's just out of Club Raw," announced Lita, an arm around Christy's shoulders. "Christy, this is everyone. You know Matt and Jeff's up there on the booth with his boyfriend Christian. This is Torrie and her husband Billy, D-Von Dudley and Jacqueline. Edge is the one sat over there and his boyfriend Chris's serving."

"Welcome to the asylum, Christy," called Chris.

"I said Christy could work here while she finds her feet again," explained Lita, a steely shine to her eyes which told Matt he couldn't say no to his fiancé tonight.

"What did you do at Club Raw?" asked D-Von intrigued.

"Urgh don't ask," Christy rolled her eyes. "What I did there, I didn't want to do."

"Don't you remember the Raw Diva Search a while back?" reminded Lita. "Christy won that and the $25,000. The prize included a contract to work at Club Raw."

"I thought those assholes dealt only in pole dancing and lapdancers?" asked Jacqueline, motioning to Matt to fill her glass again.

"They do," sighed Christy. "They left that part out of the advertising. We were told it was for featured bar work, a little dancing, you know so I thought no problem. I signed a contract before the competition began and then after I won, they told me about the lapdancing and how I was expected to do it every night. I did not sign up for that, but then by contract whatever they asked me to do, I had to. The guys who ran that club stunk."

The others smirked. Club Raw was a few streets away and was considered a highly luxurious establishment with equally expensive clientele frequenting it. It was run by the notoriously unscrupulous Evolution Corporation and was used mostly as a glorified gentlemen's club. The Raw Diva Search had been a huge city wide competition, advertised everywhere.

"How'd you get out? I thought those contracts were iron clad?" asked Torrie.

"Randy got me out, he's broken away to form his own company," answered Christy with a wide smile. "Hey can I get a drink over here? I'm kinda thirsty."

Lita poured her a drink and slid across the counter where Christy caught it easily. Evolution consisted of four members: aging but ruthless businessman Ric Flair who'd been in the business world for as long as anyone could remember and usually always came out on top, intelligent heavy-man Batista who often acted as a kind of debt collector for the corporation, third generation smooth operator Randy Orton who'd learnt from his father and grandfather how to conduct business and Hunter Hearst-Helmsey, the head of Evolution who had years of experience and was handily married to the mayor's daughter making him virtually untouchable to a lot of competing businesses.

"Randy Orton's forming his own company?" echoed Billy thoughtfully. "Is that a good thing? I know he was the one who got that other club to close for a tiny sum of money and he got all their dancer's contracts in the deal too."

"He's tough, knows what he's doing," replied Edge. "I can't believe he helped you, Christy; he's got a reputation for being arrogant and selfish. He's not known for helping women out, usually for sleeping with them."

"He was always fighting with Hunter about if Hunter was making decisions that benefited the group or just himself then one day he got sick of being pushed around. He began wrecking their deals and got into this huge fight with Hunter. He knew I hated being forced to lapdance at the club so he got me out of my contract using his authority as part of the corporation," explained Christy. "Then he quit. He's totally confident but a pretty nice guy too."

Matt studied the redhead. He'd met her a few times and she always seemed very sweet and highly excited. Lita had met her during her time stripping at the Oriental Palace and they'd kept in contact when Lita left to work at an animal shelter to gain money for the club and Christy began modelling and doing TV dance work. She must have made good money at Club Raw summised Matt, noting the expensive fit of her turquoise jeans with glitter down the sides and the modest tank top which revealed a toned stomach. He also saw the way Lita glowed in her company, feeling a sharp pang as he realised he hadn't made her glow like that in a while.

"Thanks for offering me the job, Lita," enthused Christy. "I couldn't face going back to modelling again."

"Its fine, I've told you," assured Lita. "We can always do with more bar staff here and people to help us clear up at the end of the night."

"We haven't got much money," interjected Matt.

"Oh that's ok, I don't need much," replied Christy brightly. "I can bartend, dance or both."

Jacqueline finished her beer and slammed the glass down on the counter emphatically. She turned to see D-Von smiling at her as Bubba appeared at the bar.

"You expect some other kind of drink when I work with the Acolytes?" she asked, a hand on her hip. "Come on boy, I came here to have fun and I want to dance."

Before D-Von could protest, Jacqueline took a firm grip of his hands and pulled him into the teeming crowds. Bubba let out a loud bellow of a laugh at his brother so dominated by the attractively tough woman. Torrie gave Billy a quick kiss and with a final anxious glance at Lita, melted away to change for the next dance.

"Come on sister, over this side," encouraged Chris holding his hands out to Christy. "You work well and you get to dance with my boyfriend."

Edge glared hard at Chris as he swung Christy easily over the counter and righted her on the other side. She giggled and flung her arms around Lita in a proper enthusiastic hug. Lita clung to her; eyes squeezed shut against the rest of the world.

"I don't dance," said Edge, eyes narrowed and fingers drumming on the counter.

"Hey I can't dance with you while I work so she can," shrugged Chris. "No one's really dancing anyway, they're just moving."

Edge stole a glance at the crowds and spotted D-Von and Jacqueline moving in perfect rocky unison with each other, letting the crowd push them along. Christy released Lita with a wide giddy smile and quickly intercepted the next order, moving in a ring of electric light that dazzled. Matt smiled, moving past her to reach a bottle. She'd fit in fine. As Lita moved down to the end of the bar to serve an impatient customer, Christy shattered his world.

"So how long's Lita been pregnant?"


	12. Unknown

_**Disclaimer**: Vince McMahon and the WWE own all the characters mentioned. I own the ideas and the bar is based on one in France somewhere. _

_**Author Notes**: Wow you guys are still with me! Thanks so much for the encouraging reviews. Big thanks to Mizz Mattitude, Evilution and Moonchaser1 for their inspiring words and reviews. An extra special thanks to my Fallen Angel Manda for reviewing me and causing me to remember that my adventure in fanfic world began with a friendship with her – thanks for everything girl!_

**UNKNOWN**

Scott snapped his cell-phone shut as he stepped into the Riot Zone. He'd just taken a call about work and then found that the club's doors were shut. Luckily he'd managed to get Bubba on his cell phone and the older Dudley brother had arrived quickly to let him in and relock the doors afterwards. Scott felt lucky to be wearing his ever-present shades when he saw the practically fluorescent green floor pattern (which he mentally attributed to Jeff) as he easily waded through the crowds. There was a new redheaded woman working behind the bar, sparkling as she moved. Scott rapidly assessed her with a trained bodyguard's practice of having to work out who was a threat and who wasn't, it was amazing what you could pick up in a matter of seconds; tight body, beautiful smile, good toned muscles, appearing ditzy as she handled orders with ease but there was something strong there. She was wearing a protective mask to keep the world at large at bay but when she smiled at Lita, the mask disappeared completely. Then she said something to Matt and everything seemed to stop. Scott narrowed his eyes as he waved to Chris and Edge, something was wrong.

"Hey, Scott," called Billy, pulling him in for a brief handshake. "How's life treating you?"

"Same old," answered Scott, keeping one eye trained to behind the bar. "I hear married life's tough on you and Torrie."

"It can be," agreed Billy, pulling his white unbuttoned shirt open wider. "But we manage. I wouldn't have it any other way though the shifts at the garage are a killer."

Christian lent lazily over the edge of the DJ booth as Jeff interwove his band's music into the soundscape that blanketed the club. Something was happening at the bar. Matt was still; the static centre of the teaming crowds. Lita's friend, Christy was her name according to Jeff, was talking to him in earnest as Chris and Lita worked around them.

"We have a double blonde treat for you tonight," Jeff drawled over the quietening music. "For the last time tonight, welcome our resident dance divas, Torrie and Stacy!"

The crowd erupted as Torrie and Stacy, clad in sugary pink skirts and tops, appeared on the stage. The music was loud and brash and they moved like identical angels through the steps. Billy and Scott turned their full attention to the stage and Matt pulled Christy to the opposite end of the bar to talk to her in private as everyone else watched the dance.

"Lita isn't pregnant!" he hissed furiously.

"Of course she is!" laughed Christy surprised. "I may not have known, Lita for as long as you have but she's one of my best friends and I can tell when something's wrong with her. I've worked with models for an even longer time and after a while you learn to pick up the signs to cover for them. Lita looks sickly, I bet she's been throwing up a lot recently and I could tell when I hugged her something was wrong. Look, I'm sorry you didn't know but believe me, Matt. You're going to be a father."

Before Matt could construct a reply, Christy spun from his grasp to catch the bright blue bottle Chris threw her way. He was throwing her a lifeline. Lita danced near to Matt, seeming more alive than he'd seen her all day. The shadows had lifted from her eyes and as she danced back to back with Christy, he even thought he heard a laugh spill from her lips. Looking at her toned stomach, he could hardly believe she was carrying a child but it certainly explained her increasingly lacklustre behaviour. Matt wondered when Lita was planning to tell him and as pain squeezed his heart, why she'd kept such a secret from him.

As the song reached halfway and the girls struck a provocative pose, the crowd burst into spontaneous applause and Stacy truly properly smiled as she saw Scott clapping loudly. He was safety to her. With Scott here, everything would be alright.

"Does that guy look familiar to you?" said Billy suddenly, gaining Edge's attention.

A swathy looking guy in neatly pressed dress pants and a pale blue button-down shirt was hovering at the edge of the crowd, his eyes trained on the stage. He was alone which was unusual, The Riot Zone usually brought in couples or groups, rarely anyone who came in solo. But there was something definitely familiar about the way the guy stared at the stage and clenched his fists at his side.

"He looks like one of the guys Bubba and D-Von threw out," Edge replied in low tones as Billy nodded.

Scott remained silent, his eyes trained on the floor as the man inched closer. He remembered the mess of chunky muscular jocks swarming the dance floor and fights breaking out as Jeff leapt from the DJ booth. He remembered a man's smirk as he threw him out of the doors. That guy was here to cause trouble, there was no other reason he'd be here and especially with such an interest in the stage. He could be working for that scum, Andrew. He could be here for Stacy.

Slowly Scott began moving around the crowd, the shadows at the edge swallowing him up.

"Where's Scott going?" asked Lita.

"See that guy over there? He's one of the jocks who trashed this place," replied Edge, his eyes staying focused on the stage.

Chris glared into the darkness, his ice blue eyes focusing on the unwieldy shape that was moving closer to the stage. He could just make out Scott, skulking in a predatory manner practically painted into the shadows, his bleached blonde hair flashing like a beacon when a light hit him. A grin grew on Chris's face as a plan began clicking into place in his head.

"Scott needs a distraction," Chris voiced. "He's gonna need something to keep that guy from getting too near Stacy and maybe even get a lot of the crowds out of the way too and then we can help bring him in."

"Why can't we call the cops?" Billy asked as Lita quickly filled Christy in on the details of what was happening so that the newcomer wasn't lost.

"We don't know for sure who he's working for, all we know is he looks like someone we know could cause trouble but that's it," replied Matt in frustration and inwardly fuming as he saw the way the guy was gazing at Stacy with hungry interest.

"Christy!" called Chris, getting everyone's attention who was huddled round.

The redhead turned as she slid a drink across the counter and accepted the offered money.

"I need you to cause the distraction," Chris said in low urgent tones. "If you can get people's attention, make a lot of noise, maybe the guy won't be so focused and he'll make mistakes. Also we need the crowd to keep away from the stage for a while. Then the rest of us can get him out of here."

Christy frowned, her gaze sweeping the floor as she quickly took in the situation. Then she grinned.

"Give me a boost onto the bar top," she instructed. "I'll get the crowd nice and noisy."

"Bubba, grab D-Von and Jackie and get into the crowd to help Scott," rattled off Matt, quickly taking control. "Chris and I'll keep things going here at the bar. Edge, can you go let Christian and Jeff what's going on?"

"Sure," replied Edge.

He hopped off his bar stool and melted into the darkness like a streak of moonlight, followed by Bubba going to find D-Von and Jacqueline in the masses of people filling the floor. Christy righted herself carefully on the counter and began stamping her feet and pumping her arms. She immediately garnered attention.

"Come on, people! Who wants to see me dance?" she hollered loudly.

Lita looked up at her friend with a wide smile. Christy had always had such an irrepressible spirit which was shown in everything she did and now she sparkled as she began moving rhythmically. Lita felt an ache in her heart, suddenly wishing she could be as unfetted by life as her friend was.

"Go for it, sister!" yelled Chris, clapping along.

Jeff glanced down from his booth and arched his eyebrows at what he saw below. Bubba, D-Von and Jackie had spread themselves throughout the crowd and were closing in on someone, a man who was oddly familiar. Christy was dancing on the bar and Edge was making his way to the steps up to the DJ booth.

"What the hell's going on down there?" Jeff called to Christian.

"Its one of the morons who trashed this place," replied his boyfriend. "I think Christy's the distraction."

"Then lets help them along," decided Jeff, grabbing his microphone and flicking a switch. "Now not only do we have our blondes on stage but a redhead on the bar top! Give a huge Riot Zone welcome to Christy Hemme!"

Edge grinned as a roar rose up to thunder in his ears as he reached the DJ booth. Christy pointed at Jeff excitedly and carried on dancing.

"Feeling better, Jeff?" he asked slyly.

Christian scowled but hugged his brother anyway and Jeff merely smiled in his usual laid back manner. Then his face became serious as he glanced down again.

"Is that really one of the guys who trashed the place last time?" he asked.

Edge nodded and launched into the formulated plan so far.

"Hey Lita! Come up here with me!" called Christy, beckoning to her friend.

Lita frowned and a hand went automatically to her stomach. Christy nodded encouragingly and Lita realised as she looked into her friend's wide chocolate eyes that Christy knew her secret. Before she could form a reply, she felt Chris's strong arms around her waist and her feet found the countertop. Christy helped her steady herself and flashed her enormous smile. Lita found herself smiling back and her apprehensiveness began melting away as she moved her body. Christy knew her; Christy would understand her predicament and wouldn't push her or be shocked by how she felt. Christy knew the hell she'd been through years ago.

"How long have you known?" asked Christy as she twisted and turned in the pulsing violet lights.

"Long enough to feel sick."

"And you're keeping it a secret."

"How do you know?"

"Because of Terry."

Lita clenched her jaw and poured her inner turmoiled anger into her dancing as thoughts of her ex-lover crowded her mind. Only Christy knew the full story, she'd been the first one to see Lita the next day and had pried the story out of her after seeing her friend's white expression and fearful eyes. She felt Matt's eyes burning her back as he served customers who gazed up at her.

"He doesn't know, does he?" guessed Christy. "Matt I mean, about Terry."

"He knows the basics."

"That Terry made you get an abortion."

As pain twinged at Lita's mind, a glass pitcher slammed onto the bar beside her and Chris grinned.

"Come on people, tips for the ladies who are dancing for you!" he exclaimed.

Sure enough handfuls of change clanged into the jug and Lita thought she even saw some paper notes being crushed under the coins. Chris could read crowds like other people read books and knew when one was ripe for giving money willingly. It didn't take her mind off Christy's words and she sidled closer to her friend as they moved so that they wouldn't be overheard.

"All he knows is I got an abortion and that Terry didn't stay with me afterwards." she hissed under the music's pulsing beat. "We're going to leave it at that for the moment."

There was a pause and Christy looked almost regretful as she turned to her friend though Lita noted there was something like affection and triumph swimming in her wide eyes.

"Sorry to break it to you, Lita but Matt knows you're pregnant. I told him about ten minutes ago."

As emotions charged through Lita like wild fire, a yell from Matt caught her attention. Across the club, the unknown man had made a grab for Stacy and as Scott made an even fiercer grab for him, the Dudleys with Jackie sandwiched in between them were swarming towards the stage to help him out. With the crowds offering her no way down to help and having to face Matt behind the bar, Lita felt completely trapped as all hell broke loose in her bar.


	13. Liquid Shadows

_**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, just my ideas._

_**Author Notes**: Wow thanks for the lovely reviews! I feel invigorated about writing this story again! I hope that it reaches everyone's expectations. There's probably a few more chapters to go yet. Huge thanks to my Fallen Angel Manda for her never-ending support and cheery words that keep me inspired, thanks girl! Also massive thanks to Miss Angel Hardy, Mizz Mattitude and Moonchaser1 for their kind and wonderfully enthusiastic reviews! Hope you all enjoy this chapter!_

**LIQUID SHADOWS**

At the sight of Scott leaping onto that man, Bubba lurched forward at a surprisingly fast pace. People were screaming around the stage, most of them now distracted by Lita and Christy's improvised _Coyote Ugly_ routine. By the look of it Scott had things under control and the doors were locked but Bubba knew from experience that cockroaches got in somehow. He could just make out Jacqueline shoving through stunned couples to get to the stage in time and D-Von close beside her. They had backup.

"Everyone move out of the way!" Bubba yelled loudly. "We've got jobs to do!"

As people began shifting, Scott came into view. He had the man pinned down in some kind of hold which looked incredibly painful. Stacy was sprawled on the stage a little way off with Torrie sat beside her, stroking her hair and saying something the others couldn't hear. Stacy's eyes were open but they were full of fear. Getting past the last few people, Bubba pulled himself up onto the stage and was at Scott's side in an instant.

"Nice dive," he smirked. "Learn that in the secret service?"

"It's useful to know," Scott replied, easing up so that Bubba could take hold of one of the man's arms.

D-Von and Jacqueline hoisted themselves onto the stage as Scott and Bubba dragged the man to his feet. Jacqueline placed her hands on her hips and glared at the man.

"Boy, you're gonna get what you deserve!" she muttered hotly. "What's the deal with diving onto Stacy?"

The man lifted his head, his eyes surprisingly dark and glaring at the small group who blocked his exit. There was no remorse in his eyes at all and he strained against Bubba and Scott's iron grips, evidently desperate to fulfil whatever purpose that had driven him to come to the club.

"I was paid to do it," the man replied at last, his voice rough and gravely.

"He's just hired muscle," surmised D-Von. "Man, what is wrong with you? Any fool can take money to do a grab job. It doesn't take a lot of skill."

"When you're paid the amount I was, you'll do anything to anyone," the man shot back with an oily smirk.

Torrie listened with only half an ear to the conversation the small group had embroiled the stranger in but most of her attention was focused on the slightly trembling figure lying practically in her arms. Stacy was staring at the ceiling and she hadn't said a word since falling to the floor. It had all happened so fast. One moment they were dancing and Torrie could spy Christy and Lita dancing on the bar top. She wondered what the spirited redhead had done to convince their normally uptight manager to let loose for the night and if it was safe for a pregnant woman to be dancing on a bar top. Then a man had jumped onto the stage, making a grab for Stacy but due to his clumsy technique, he'd knocked her down and a few moments later, Scott emerged from the liquid shadows and took care of it. Torrie had immediately dropped to Stacy's side to look after her, knowing that if she had to she would fight off the man to keep Stacy safe.

"He can't come near you, Stace," Torrie said softly. "Scott and Bubba aren't going to let him and D-Von and Jacqueline are standing in the way."

"He touched me. I felt his hands on my legs, my chest," murmured Stacy, sounding dazed.

Torrie nodded and continued stroking Stacy's hair, hoping the movement soothed her. Considering what had happened to Stacy with Andrew, no wonder a stranger suddenly grabbing her like that had scared her.

Lita stomped her feet angrily as she kept on dancing, knowing her part was to keep the crowds here at the counter rather than the stage where it appeared Scott, the Dudleys and Jacqueline were interrogating their party crasher. She wasn't sure whether she wanted to punch Christy or not yet. Her friend was aiming her wide winning smile at all the customers and Chris and Matt moved amazingly fast as they catered for every drink order which was flung at them through the heavily musiced air.

"You told him?" she managed to hiss venomously as Christy gyrated near her. "Christy, what gave you the right to do that?"

"Because if I didn't tell him then you wouldn't have," replied Christy bluntly. "You would have kept stalling until you got big and he noticed. He'll be less hurt this way."

"Sure, he'll be less hurt because one of my friends told him instead of me!" snorted Lita.

"Look, Lita. Matt doesn't know why you had the abortion ok? He doesn't know what you went through with Terry. I do and I saw how you looked when you were trying to deal with it. You've got a child growing inside of you with a man who loves you and that's special. This time it's for keeps."

Lita smiled and a hand went to her stomach, pressing against the toned flesh. It was hard to believe that in a few short months it would twice the size it was now and a baby would be wrapped up inside. Christy was right; she would have put off telling Matt for as long as possible and at least he now knew. They were going to have a baby together.

"Jeff, get back from the edge!" ordered Christian, holding onto a firm handful of Jeff's top.

"Didn't you see that? That guy got on stage and nearly took Stacy!" exclaimed Jeff, struggling against his boyfriend's grip.

"And the others are taking care of it," continued Edge from the opposite side of the booth where he watched the pair amused. "You're not gonna do any good jumping down there. We need you up here to keep the music going."

The look of resigned anger on Jeff's face was almost funny when his highlighter pink hair was braided into a pigtail either side of his head which whipped around as he flailed against Christian. Edge managed to keep his amusement hidden; when he was angry he hated it when people laughed.

"Come on, Jeff. You know what we're saying is right. The others are handling it fine down there and if they need our help, then you can do a suicide dive," Edge tried again.

His words seemed to sink in as Jeff visibly wilted though the defiance in his flashing green eyes remained. Christian kept his arms around Jeff, unwilling to trust that his boyfriend wouldn't make a sudden leap over the side when they thought he'd given up.

"I thought you didn't care for Stacy?" asked Christian suddenly, a smirk spreading across his face.

"I don't," snapped back Jeff automatically. "The guy invaded the stage and he was one of the ones who trashed the club last time. I wasn't going to jump down in a rescue mission, just to beat the shit out of that moron. Scott was there to rescue the damsel."

"You're going to talk," said Scott slowly in the man's ear, his voice taking on a quality the others had never heard him use before. "We're not going to threaten you with the police, that would be too good for you. We'll take care of you ourselves."

The man struggled again at Scott's words but Bubba and Scott held on fast, not letting him move an inch. The look in the man's eyes shone with fright briefly.

"If you kill me, the police'll lock you up," he exclaimed, his former bluster returning.

"We weren't planning on killing you," voiced Bubba. "Just…..roughing you up. My brother, D-Von and I have a great way with tables. Putting people through them that is, it knocks them really quickly. It's a technique we learnt for trouble makers."

The man's eyes widened dramatically and Jacqueline smirked. He would crack soon.

"You were sent by Andrew Martin," stated Scott coldly. "He wanted you to grab Stacy Keibler, the tall blonde dancer you'd see on stage and then take her to a location where you'd be paid a lot for the job."

"I don't have to tell you anything," mumbled the man, struggling again in vain.

"Yeah? Well then maybe we will give you to the police. Do you know that Stacy has a restraining order against Andrew Martin?" asked D-Von, his angry eyes focusing on the man's face. "If you've been helping him get near to someone who he's not allowed to be near to then you'll go down with him."

"The guy is basement level slime," muttered Bubba angrily. "He sinks lower every day."

Jacqueline glanced at D-Von quizzically. She'd heard of Andrew from Torrie, just that he was Stacy's most recent ex and had caused a lot of emotional problems. There was obviously more than she didn't know and she was willing to bet good money she wouldn't like it.

"I don't think the guy's talking," commented Chris as he flipped another bottle upside down to pour into the waiting glass in front of him.

Matt glanced up, spotting Bubba and Scott holding the intruder fast. Torrie was still cradling Stacy in her arms and Jacqueline and D-Von stood in front of the others. From the way the others were gesturing and the man was straining against Scott and Bubba's collectively strong grips, things were definitely not going well.

"We've got to get him out of here," Matt muttered. "He'll scare off the clientele."

"And dump him where?" snorted Chris. "If he is working for Andrew, then more of them'll turn up another night. We've got to get answers out of him now."

Matt didn't add anything else, his thoughts lost as he gazed up at his fiancé. She was moving listlessly now, her eyes watching the scuffle on stage. Christy was still on fire, her movements fuelled by a seemingly limitless energy as she stomped, twisted and gyrated on the bar-top. It was almost mesmerising. But all that consumed Matt's thoughts as he looked at Lita was the unborn child cushioned in her belly. He ached to know why she hadn't told him about it, why it become some big secret and why she'd become so pale and angry. Abruptly, Lita turned and stared down at him, her translucent hazel eyes boring into his soul. Then she crouched and carefully jumped down to the floor beside Matt. For a second they stared into each other's eyes and the tension was electric.

"You shouldn't have jumped down like that," began Matt cautiously. "You could have……"

"Hurt the baby?" At Matt's surprised look, Lita pulled off a fairly convincing shrug. "Yeah, I know you know about it. Christy told me."

As though she'd heard her name, Christy glanced down and offered a brief thumbs-up at the couple. She was completely incorrigible.

"She's one for honesty, isn't she?" laughed Matt weakly.

"I should have told you sooner, Matt and I am sorry," said Lita, looking him straight in the eye. "There's just a lot of emotions attached to me being pregnant again and I couldn't handle it when I found out. I needed time to reassess myself."

A fragment of a memory pulled itself loose in Matt's mind and slowly unfolded. She'd had an abortion literally a few months before they'd first met. She'd never said much about it, only that her boyfriend at the time had forced her to get it done. No wonder she'd been so secretive and angry. Matt crushed her to him in a heartfelt hug and felt her cling onto his strong shoulders. Her body was shaking from something, maybe sobs or maybe just the pure release of finally having out in the open. For that moment, Matt didn't care about the intruder being interrogated on the stage. He only cared for the woman he loved in his arms again.

"I want to have this baby with you, Lita," he whispered into her hair. "I won't make you get rid of it or leave you when it's born. I've already made a pledge that I want to spend the rest of my life with you, having a child is part of that package. I'll be here to support you no matter what."

Lita pulled back, her eyes glimmering in the light and a smile on her lips.

"Thank you, Matt," gratitude soaked her voice. "I knew you'd support me but there was still a fear. I want to have this baby too."

"I'll go to all your doctor appointments with you, support you in anyway you want me too," Matt promised earnestly. "Chris can be in charge of the bar if you have to take nights off. He can run things fine with the others helping out."

Christy glanced down as Lita threw herself into Matt's arms and let out a joyful whoop. She knew Matt would want the baby too. He was so different from Terry, how could Lita think it would turn out the same? That was one problem solved. Christy's eyes clouded again as she glanced at the stage and the figures on it.

Stacy began moving, carefully sitting up with Torrie keeping her steady. She looked across the stage and saw Scott holding onto the man with an iron grip. Love flooded through her. Scott would always protect her from people who liked hurting her; she loved that feeling of knowing he would always be there.

She got to her feet and with Torrie trailing close behind her, walked over to where the man was being held. D-Von and Jacqueline parted for her and Scott looked up in surprise as his girlfriend stood in front of him.

"Stace, you don't have to do this," he said with a growl.

Stacy stared down at the man, reading his face and the way he strained against Bubba and Scott. Now he was held back, her fear of him had drained away. She took another step forward.

"Tell Andrew he'll never have me again," she said suddenly, her voice strong. "Tell him he never owned me and he never will."

As she turned to leave, she heard the man spit and turned back to see his eyes full of challenge and mocking.

"He says to tell you he's coming for you," the man replied with something akin to sickening glee in his voice. "And that one day you'll be alone and he'll have you again, all to himself."

Stacy's face paled at the man's words and she almost stumbled back but Torrie's hands were there to keep her steady. Torrie wrapped an arm around Stacy's slim waist and glared defiantly at the man.

"Tell him he's wrong," Torrie said with unusual steel in her bright bubbly voice. "Stacy'll never be alone."

With that, she pulled Stacy away from the man and took her behind the curtain to the backstage rooms. Scott and Bubba looked at each other and began dragging the man backstage after them to the back doors. D-Von and Jacqueline followed to make sure he didn't get loose. When they reached the doors, the man was thrown hard onto the concrete street.

"You're barred," Bubba yelled. "Come back here and we will hurt you."

Scott said nothing. He merely watched the man get to his feet and lurch away. His eyes behind his shades were full of black fire and under his cool exterior he raged.

"I'm going to find Stacy," he said abruptly. "Tell Lita and Matt what happened."

"On it," confirmed D-Von.

Without another word, he turned and walked inside. He reached the girl's room and knocked once for politeness before barging in. Stacy was curled up on the floor with Torrie holding her as her body shook.

"I'll take it from here," Scott stated.

Torrie nodded and gently let Stacy go before slipping out of the room back to the bar. Scott scooped his girlfriend up and held her tightly. After what had happened, it was more than a small relief to hold her in his arms safely.

"He's not going to lay a finger on you, Stace," he said softly into her hair. "You're going to be safe here."

Stacy gripped him tighter and Scott stroked her hair. They stayed that way for a long time.


	14. Frozen

_**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, merely my own ideas!_

_**Author Notes**: Thanks once again for the amazingly encouraging reviews, I'm so thrilled this story continues to intrigue and interest people. Sorry its taken a while to update, I've had a lack of inspiration and of time! Mega thanks as always to my Fallen Angel Manda, Moonchaser1 and Mizz Mattitude for their wonderful reviews! Hope you guys like this chapter:- )_

**FROZEN**

"Ladies and gentlemen, sorry about the stage invader. Security is taking care of him right now. I hope no one was hurt. Keep on enjoying the Riot Zone. We've got at least a few more hours of fun left," Jeff drawled over the softly sludgy music.

There was a whoop from the crowd, the dance floor beginning to refill after the stage problem. Christian let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding in as he gazed at the chaos below. Christy was still dancing on the bar to the delight of the hoards of people standing below her enraptured. Lita had gotten down and was helping Matt and Chris serve drinks at a furious pace. Billy stood near the bar, playing the part of Riot Zone security in the Dudleys current absence by making sure none of the punters got too friendly with Christy as she danced. Everything was completely manic yet the crowds seemed to take it as part of the fun. Bubba, D-Von and Jacqueline appeared from behind the stage and made their way back towards the bar. They all looked very serious and Christian frowned in confusion as Torrie appeared moments later. What had happened to Stacy and Scott?

Christy leapt down from the counter with infinite grace and bounced on her heels excitedly as she immediately threw herself back into serving the thirsty crowds. She found herself back to back with Chris as he passed her a wine-coloured bottle that produced deep green liquid when she poured. He flashed a pearly white grin over his shoulder at her as they both pushed finished drinks across the bar top in unison.

"Great dancing up there, sister!" he commended, spinning her around into a dramatic Latin dip which got a whoop from the crowd.

"Always glad to help," replied Christy with a laugh as he pulled her back up to her feet. "And it was really good fun!"

Chris nodded and gestured to the full glass jug which he'd safely stowed beneath the counter a moment before to stop any sly strays from stealing it away.

"You made a lot of tips. Maybe you should do it more often here, it would bring in a little extra cash," Chris mused before turning his attention to Lita who was dashing past. "Hey, Red! If Christy dances every night, we could make a lot of moolah. Check out the tip jug."

Lita seemed to be on fire from something bright burning inside of her, her happiness lit up the room. She glanced down at the heap of crushed money behind glass and nodded. Chris wasn't sure if she'd really seen it at all since her eyes seemed to rove the room on a constant circle.

"If you want to, Christy," she said at last. "We won't always need your help behind the bar and I know you enjoy the dancing. You can take half the money we make from tips if you do it."

"Really? Great! Sure I'll do it for like an hour each weekend," Christy enthused clapping her hands with delight. "And I see things have really worked out between you and Matt."

Lita grinned at the sly tone to Christy's voice, one that spoke volumes of "you know I was right all along" but at least she hadn't voiced her smugness. Chris looked confused from one to the other, knowing there was some secret joke he just wasn't getting and it was clearly bugging him. Lita idly wondered how long she and Christy could keep quiet before Jericho demanded to know. She didn't have to wait long.

"You gonna keep me completely in the dark?" Chris asked frustrated as he slipped a bottle back into its correct rack.

"Lita and Matt are having a baby!" replied Christy in a sing-song voice and twisted out of Lita's way to avoid her half-playful fist.

"God, Christy! Are you gonna tell everyone before I can?" Lita laughed as Chris wrapped her up in a jubilant hug.

"Red, that's fantastic news!" he crowed. "You guys are gonna be excellent parents. You guys really deserve this!"

"Thanks, Chris," answered Lita warmly. "There's gonna be some nights when me and Matt are both gonna be away so do you think you can take charge of the bar if we need you to?"

"I was born for it," Chris retorted with a confident smirk. "I can hold the fort down for as long as you need me to."

Edge wound his way down the spiral of steps which led up to the DJ booth and flowed across the dance floor back to the bar. His entirely white outfit practically glowed amongst the dark crowd marking him out as different and his charismatic presence made the crowd unknowingly separate so that he could get through. He brushed off advances like cobwebs, his mind and eyes settling only on his boyfriend behind the bar. Had it only been a few months since they'd first confessed their love here in the club? It seemed like a far off memory.

There was something different about the usual crowding behind the bar and it wasn't the effervesant addition of Christy who simply sparkled. Matt was moving as fluidly as normal, dressed in baggy black jeans with a black and red pattern button-down shirt and Chris was in all his rock star splendour, chatting engagingly with both Christy and Lita. Lita! She was smiling, truly properly smiling as though happiness would begin bursting out of her. She looked like that enormous weight that had been crushing her for most of the day had been lifted and suddenly she could now see the sunlight.

"Are you ok, Torrie?" asked Billy concerned as his wife reached his side with an extremely distressed look on her face.

"Just a little shaken up," Torrie managed, attempting a smile which didn't convince. "Chris, can I have a Malibu and Coke?"

"Sure thing, Tor," Chris called, releasing Christy and Lita from a joyful looking hug.

As Torrie found a free bar stool to perch on, Billy studied his wife carefully. Her eyes were skittering all over the room, not sure where to focus and she seemed sadder. He wondered what had gone on behind closed doors when she'd taken Stacy backstage. Gently he took her hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"How's Stacy doing?" he asked as Chris took Torrie's money and stuck the glass on the counter in front of her.

"She's pretty scared," replied Torrie at length. "Scott's taking care of her backstage; I don't think she'll dance again tonight."

Instinctively, Billy wrapped his arms around his shivering wife and held her as closely as he dared. To his relief, she crushed herself against him and he felt a few silent sobs shake her before she composed herself and peeled herself away to look at him with sad incredulous eyes.

"She's completely broken, Billy," Torrie whispered as she aimlessly picked up her glass, seeming unsure how to use it. "It's like she's collapsed and she'll never get up again. That guy…...touched her and he gave her a warning from Andrew, about how she still belonged to him."

Torrie trailed off and leant into her husband, seeking the comfort and warmth that he provided and the reassurance that he would never leave her to face the world alone. Billy slipped a comforting arm around her and pulled her into him partly to hide her desolation from the world and partly to tell her that he would always be there for her, no matter what happened. No words were needed because Torrie understood.

Matt caught Lita's eye and grinned. She fought her way to his side and hugged him. As she did, she hissed a few private words into his ear.

"Do you want to tell everyone now? If we don't, I bet Christy will!"

Matt laughed and nodded. Lita was burning so brightly it made him hurt to look at her. There was a fire in her that had been missing for a long time he realised. Somehow it had been put out but now it was back and burning brighter than ever before. He'd missed seeing her glow the way she was now.

"Guys!" he called loudly enough to gain their friends' attention. "Lita and I have an announcement to make."

A suddenly shy smile transformed Lita's features. Matt slipped an arm around her waist and grinned widely at her when she glanced at him.

"I'm pregnant," she announced happily.

There was a split second of stunned silence and then everything exploded. Torrie threw herself across the counter for a hug from Lita, effectively masking that she already knew and Lita squeezed her gratefully back. Matt received handshakes all round from his friends who all looked stunned but happy for the couple. Lita smiled as Jacqueline leapt the counter easily to give her friend a surprisingly gentle hug.

"Stacy's safe backstage with Scott," Jacqueline said quietly in her ear under the excited hubbub of congratulations. "Bubba and D-Von threw the cockroach out onto the streets. He was working for Andrew."

For a second Lita felt her heart freeze but then she was able to breathe again. Scott would protect Stacy with his life if he needed to. She hated to think of Stacy back there alone but Scott could offer the comfort that nobody else could; he made Stacy feel safe. Smiling, Lita squeezed Jacqueline in thanks and released her to receive a bear hug from Edge who'd jumped the counter as well.

Matt grinned at her over Edge's shoulder and there was such warmth and love in his chocolate eyes that Lita found all the ice around her heart melt. Then Edge released her and Chris herded his boyfriend and Jacqueline back over the counter.

"Alright alright, we're still working here," Chris announced loudly. "Bar workers only on this side, you know the rules."

Torrie turned to Billy with a suddenly brilliant smile that dazzled him. No matter how many years he spent with his lovely young wife, her mere smile still had the strength of a blinding galaxy to him.

"I want to dance," she said impulsively gripping Billy's nearest hand. "I'm sad about Stacy and happy with Lita and I want to dance it all out."

Billy nodded and allowed himself to be lead into the teeming crowds. Tonight Torrie wanted to forget about Stacy's pain and concentrate on Lita's unbelievable joy and that was ok with him. He felt Torrie stop and begin to move her body fluidly. He knew his own dance skills were no way as developed as her's but he moved to the glorious liquid beat Jeff had fed over the speakers and watched as Torrie came into her own, dancing everything away. Her eyes were bright but he wasn't sure if they had tears in them.

Bubba and D-Von positioned themselves at either end of the bar, their arms crossed and their faces composed into their most intimidating glares. They looked like they meant business. Jacqueline made her way over to D-Von's side, the excitement of Lita's announcement making her smile wider than usual and her dark eyes sparkle. Just looking at her expression made D-Von smile. He didn't think he'd ever seen her look that happy.

"Did you hear? Lita and Matt are having a baby!" she yelled excitedly into his ear as he bent down to listen over the pounding beats of Jeff's music.

"I heard!" D-Von called back.

The news had been difficult to miss from the volume of congratulations from the group huddled around the bar. D-Von was thrilled for his friends. Lita had looked like she'd needed cheering up all day and now finally she was smiling. He snuck a glance at his pretty boss and saw her standing beside Matt, her arm wrapped around his waist and her head thrown back in laughter as Matt gazed adoringly at her. Chris and Christy were handling the dwindling drinks orders fine without the couple's help so Matt and Lita could simply relax and enjoy their club, glowing with the news which had brought them back closer together.

"Its great news!" he added as an after thought to Jacqueline.

He smiled at the shapely woman beside him, the nerves that had hounded him earlier in the evening draining away as he looked at her lovely face. She had the power to change his mood and he didn't want to lose that, no matter how nervous it made him. Impulsively he grabbed her hand.

"Jackie, are you free tomorrow evening?" he shoved the words out before he could take them back. "I'd really like to take you out somewhere where I don't have to work."

"I'd like that, D-Von," laughed Jacqueline then her expression clouded with regret for a second. "I have a Tai Kwon Do competition tomorrow night and I can't let my coach down. The whole class is competiting. You could come watch if you wanted and then we could grab a meal somewhere afterwards."

"That sounds good," D-Von said with a smile. "Are Faarooq and Bradshaw gonna come watch you too?"

"Are you kidding? Those layabouts? If it doesn't involve beer, poker, strippers or fishing they won't get involved," snorted Jacqueline though her expression softened revealing the great affection she had for her co-workers. "They said they might swing by when they've finished their final job for the day."

"How about I drive you there?" asked D-Von quickly, feeling the nerves shaking inside him again.

"Saves me taking a cab," shrugged Jacqueline. "Come find me at the APA headquarters at say 6?"

Christian grinned as Jeff spun a hip-hop tune over the speakers and began dancing in that strange hypnotising style he'd favoured ever since they'd first met. Since spotting Torrie make her way back to the bar, Jeff has been spinning in an unending dervish of movement and Christian was slightly worried about it. They were both close to Torrie, loved taking her out dancing and just spending time with the sweet blonde and seeing her having to look after Stacy as the Dudleys and Jacqueline took care of the slime who'd come to take Stacy away had been hard on Christian and Jeff, stuck up in the DJ booth to keep the atmosphere going. Christian could have left but then Jeff would definitely have leapt down onto the stage and someone needed to keep his slightly crazy boyfriend from doing the craziest things on his mind.

"Jeff, chill out," it was an instruction not a request. "Stacy's safe and the slime's not here anymore."

"But he'll be back."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Do you think Andrew's going to give up that easily?" Jeff raged, his eyes mesmerising green fire then he clamped his jaw shut, aware he'd said too much.

"Andrew?" Christian tested out the name as he scoured his memories. "That asshole Stacy dated before she worked here?"

"You don't know what he did to her," Jeff said in a tone so taut it could snap. "How he treated her. Hell, I only found today because someone took all Stacy and Torrie's clothes from the girls' room and wrote a message on the wall. Lita and Matt are sure it's him. Stacy's got a restraining order against him."

Christian stared back at his boyfriend, the new information slotting into his brain and working itself out. Suddenly a lot of Stacy's character made sense.

"That explains a lot," he commented, his green and yellow nails tapping against the safety railing which wrapped around the DJ booth. "And you like Stacy."

Jeff glared at Christian as he filed some records away with surprising precision in one of his record boxes. Everything else about Jeff was messy and disorganised, Jeff always maintained he worked better in chaos but he was so meticulous about his record collection it was almost humorous. He treated them with great care and always filed them away in a very exact order he had mapped out in his head.

"I don't care for her," Jeff stated, finishing the last of his record filing and remaining crouched beside the case. "But I understand her pain now and why she acts like a bitch to Torrie. Maybe I do like her but I'll never be close to her."

"No one's asking you to," reminded Christian. "At least you can tolerate her now. She's got enough to deal with."

This seemed to placate Jeff. Even after everything Stacy had gone through privately, he knew he couldn't totally forgive her for the things she'd said about him publically. The way she'd torn apart his lifestyle with disgust as though it wasn't even worth living. That hurt had burrowed deep into his heart and even now, next to his boyfriend, the man he loved, he could feel the pain burning inside of him, still as fresh as when he'd first heard her heartless words.

Christian squeezed his shoulder, knowing what Jeff was thinking without having to ask. Jeff threw a distracted but thankful smile over his shoulder. That sense of not having to say everything was something he loved and treasured about his relationship with Christian.

"I think Torrie's feeling better," Christian stated.

He pointed a green and yellow fingernail down to the rainbow-drenched people who crowded the dance floor and Jeff followed it, squinting in the effort to pick out their friend. He spotted her at last; a baby pink and blonde blur who moved with infinite grace. He spotted Billy beside her, clad in white and moving with considerably less grace. Jeff's lips quirked into a smile. Seeing the two of them together like that made him happy. They proved above everyone that love could survive all circumstances if people were willing to work at it.

Stacy had climbed out of Scott's arms and was drying her eyes. She began sorting through her bag with shaking hands, trying to keep her mind focused on what was happening right in front of her rather than the memories of her darkest moments. Scott remained silent, seated in a corner and appearing to be comfortable behind his black shades. His expression was frozen and solid as he raged inside against the unfairness of what Stacy faced. An ex who wouldn't let her live without him, haunting memories of vicious abuse which dogged her every move under a veneer of confidence.

"I have to change," Stacy said suddenly, her hands full of coloured cloth. "I don't want to be in these clothes anymore."

"Do you want me to leave the room?"

Stacy nodded slowly and Scott got to his feet at the same pace. In a fluid movement, he pulled his shades from his face and took a step towards his girlfriend. She turned to look at him and saw his eyes. They were gentle and searching, revealing his inner sadness at what had happened. It was a side that no one saw but Stacy. He lifted a hand and stroked her face with a feather-light touch.

"Thank you," Stacy whispered, her own slim hand reaching up to grip his strong one.

For a second they were frozen in their tender moment of togetherness and then Scott broke it, pulling away and disappearing outside the door to guard her. Stacy pulled her clothes out of her bag and sighed.

A few doors down, in the men's bathroom, a tiny window opened and a man pulled the catch open on the large window below it. Carefully he eased his way in. Luckily no one was in to spot him. He grinned. So Troy had failed to catch Stacy. He'd tested the waters, confirmed his own suspicions. The people here were hardly helpful. They knew Stacy was his but still they kept her away from him. They had no idea what they were in for. Andrew took another step forward into the bathroom as another guy came in through the window. There was a line of them waiting to step inside. Muscle could be bought so easily and who cared about a restraining order when you could get away so easily.

Andrew's lips formed a predatory grin.


	15. They're Here

_**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything!_

_**Author Notes**: OK, shoot me. It's been forever since I updated. But thanks to some cunning online resources I am newly inspired and yes some subplots will be linked up to make things more circular. I now have some idea of how to end this but no idea how long it'll take to get there. Either way, I hope you all enjoy this, especially my Fallen Angel Manda who always makes me smile:- )_

**THEY'RE COMING**

The empty void of the room Stacy stood in comforted and scared her. Emptiness meant no Andrew, no one trying to hurt her. But it also meant no Scott or the people she surrounded herself with who took care of her. A slight smile quirked her lips as she thought about Torrie gathering her into her arms like a mother would protect a frightened child, soothing her by stroking her hair and marching forward to protect her when she thought it was right. She remembered Bubba Ray, D-Von and Jacqueline storming the stage to help Scott keep the invader away from her. They hadn't had to; they'd done it because they wanted to. True, it was part of the Dudleys' job but Jacqueline barely knew her and she'd still run to the rescue. It was nice to have people she could count on.

Something stirred outside the door. Stacy frowned, halfway through removing her pink halter-top. Scott was out there; she could picture him leaning against the wall with his muscular arms folded and his expression fierce and impassive behind the shades that made him look so emotionless. Nothing short of a nuclear explosion would shift him from her door. He also stayed incredibly still whilst he stood guard which is why hearing movement was unusual. Quickly Stacy changed back into her pale gold dress that clung to her pretty slim frame and cautiously stepped nearer to the door. There were definite footsteps. This was not good.

"Admit it, you're much happier now people know!" Christy declared in a sing-song voice as she whirled past Lita to fetch another bottle.

Lita laughed, throwing a cloth at Chris as he juggled a couple of glasses and cloths for the crowd's entertainment.

"Forget it, Christy. I'm not admitting anything," she replied as Matt nudged her affectionately in the ribs as he passed her. Ever since finding out about the pregnancy, he'd used any excuse to touch her.

"She's definitely happier," he called slyly. "You did good, Christy."

Lita smacked him in the arm hard but grinned anyway.

"See? My efforts are appreciated!" declared Christy. "You can thank me on my birthday with something nice."

"I'll keep that in mind," answered Lita dryly. "Why don't we talk about you, Christy? How's Eugene?"

"Oh he's fine! I finally convinced him stop interning with his Uncle Eric," Christy said Eric's name with a lot of distaste and a frown which made her look remarkably unattractive. "Eric treats him so badly. So we're trying to find him somewhere new and exciting to work."

"Who's Eric?" asked Chris, moving closer as he juggled and making no attempt to hide his eavesdropping.

"Bischoff," replied Lita.

That was all she needed to say. Eric Bischoff owned the local media networks and seemed to think that fact made him God. He had strong ties with Club Raw (the rumour was that he had helped set it up in the first place) and was a flashy businessman who'd only gotten into the media business several years prior thanks to a vacant management spot that needed someone with passion and creativity. Bischoff had amply filled it, elevating the station to a high spot before crashing and burning with poor product. He'd surprised everyone by returning heading a new network and quickly making his mark. No on liked dealing with him as his cocky and manipulative reputation was well known. He'd even gone up against Mayor McMahon at one point during the elections but after a tough battle, Mr McMahon had won.

"Eugene's my boyfriend," supplied Christy with a soft smile. "I met him at Club Raw during the search. He worked for the networks."

"Am I finally gonna meet him?" asked Lita.

"Sure! He'd love to meet you. I've told him all about you!" replied Christy excitedly. "I'll bring him here one night. He might get too excited though and that kinda scares people."

Chris frowned, neatly returning each of juggling items to the counter without looking. He scooted closer to listen to the conversation as Edge mirrored his movement on the opposite side of the counter.

"Why?" Chris asked confused. "Does he cause trouble or something?"

"Oh no! Eugene is the sweetest guy you'll ever meet! I don't think I've ever seen him get angry!" exclaimed Christy. "He has mental difficulties. It's all kinda complicated. At Club Raw, Hunter was always calling him retarded and stuff like that. Eugene adored him for some reason."

Lita slipped a comforting arm around her friend. She'd known from Christy's frequent phone calls and occasional rushed visits that Eugene's endearing innocence brought its problems. He trusted everyone, even when there were clear reasons not to and he refused to believe that the people he revered such as Hunter could do any wrong. Thankfully he'd seen the way Christy was treated at Club Raw and, after that, had refused to go there anymore. Lita knew that, despite how carefree and casually Christy delivered the news; she was thrilled that Eugene had finally broken away from his abusive Uncle Eric. She could see the relief in Christy's eyes.

"So what's he going to do now?" asked Matt interested.

"I don't know. He needs something to keep him interested. He's looking for a job on TV. Kids love him," gushed Christy, her smile a full-blown beam now.

"That would be good," replied Lita supportively before glancing at her watch. "Are Scott and Stacy still backstage? Do you think they're alright?"

"If Scott's with Stacy then she'll be fine," reminded Edge with a smile. "He'd protect her with his life if he had to."

Lita nodded but the frown didn't leave her face. She didn't like the idea of the pair of them alone backstage, not after the events of the past few hours. Matt squeezed her arm and when she looked into his endless eyes, she saw understanding and reassurance. He knew what she was thinking without her having to vocalise a word of it. She smiled back, telegraphing thanks in her lipstick.

"Christy!" an excited voice called.

Trish pushed her way to the bar, stripped out of her red siren dress and now in a short sleeved white tee and snug blue jeans. Bubba was instantly close behind her, a hand on the small of her back.

"I haven't seen you since you won at Club Raw!" Trish exclaimed, leaning across the bar for a hug. "So you got out?"

"It's a long story," began Christy before Chris interrupted.

"Which we've all already heard. End of the bar, ladies. You're blocking customers."

Scott was standing against the wall of the room Stacy was dressing in. He blended in like part of the paintwork. Under the solid mask, his thoughts seethed; would Stacy be safe? Were there more cockroaches coming after stamping that one out? Scott's honed instincts said yes. The guy was obviously organised and was being paid a lot to snatch Stacy.

Then Scott heard footsteps.

A lot of footsteps. Coming from the direction he knew led only to the men's bathroom, which had no business holding that many people. Giving a quick look left then right, he stealthily made his way to the corner. Figures in black were beginning to pour out of the door and gather in a waiting group. Then someone strode to the front, someone gut-wrenchingly familiar. There wasn't much time.

Abruptly he turned around and reached Stacy's door in brief strides. Already his mind was slotting together variables, numbers and routes. This was his job, his automatic reaction. This time Stacy was at the fragile reinforced centre and he had to keep her safe. There was no one to replace her.

Knocking once out of courtesy, he pushed open Stacy's door. There was a frightened gasp as Stacy stepped backwards, looking rattled and edgy. Scott quickly smoothed out his features, trying not to reveal his worry. She must have heard his footsteps. He reached a hand out to her that she immediately took. It warmed him that she trusted him despite her awful life experiences.

"There are people here," he said quickly, tugging her back towards the open doorway. "More than there should be."

"You think Andrew sent them?" Stacy asked quietly as they reached the corridor.

There was a moment's hesitation and then Scott nodded once. He led the way towards the clubroom. Stacy felt her heart speed up. With Scott she felt safe but more thugs could not be good. As they neared the murmuring roar of the club's main room, Stacy thought she heard footsteps under the pounding music and excited voices. It did nothing to calm her nerves.

Then she was in the swirling teeming mass of people and bare flesh that filled the room. She tried to keep herself separate from the pushing and shoving. She tried to stay on her feet but she could feel people tugging at her, touching her and more than a few times, grabbing her ass. Anger boiled inside of her but when she turned to confront them, the faces were happy and the bodies dancing. No one seemed to notice her but she felt the hands. If Scott wasn't anchoring her with his purposeful presence and warm dry hand, Stacy was sure she would drown here.

Edge saw Scott making his way straight towards the bar. The guy parted crowds normally with his devil-in-the-shadows vibe and his eyeless gaze but there was something off now. Edge glimpsed Stacy's frightened pale face and quickly got Chris's attention.

"Scott's on the way," he muttered in his boyfriend's ear. "Looks like trouble."

Chris glanced around with his usual smirk to reassure the customers and sauntered over to Matt. The message passed efficiently down the bar so that when Scott reached them, there was a space ready for him and Stacy. Wordlessly, he boosted Stacy over the bar where Matt steadied her. She didn't let go of Scott's hand.

"There's people out back," Scott said. "A lot. I heard footsteps and I saw a group. More than there should be at the men's bathroom."

"Could you be wrong?" asked Lita worriedly, the unease gnawing at her even more now. "Could it just be a lot of guys needing to take a piss?"

Scott shook his head at her weak shot at humour to lighten the heavy mood.

"I think Andrew came with back-up," he replied. "And he's not going to take no for an answer. We're going to have to clear the place."

"Short of setting off the fire alarm, there's no way everyone'll leave for at least another hour," pointed out Matt.

"Andrew won't care who he hurts when he comes in here," insisted Scott with a ring of intensity. "He's here only for Stace and we need to keep her safe."

"She has a restraining order against him," protested Lita.

"It won't stop him," Stacy replied softly, suddenly feeling chilled in the overheated club. "If he has enough people with him, he could pull it off. He won't care how many of his guys get arrested if it means getting me back again. His trophy."

As Lita gazed at her friend, she remembered the way she'd once found Stacy waiting outside her own apartment as Andrew took a phone call. Bruised and bleeding, she'd protested it was better this way. Better her than anyone else feeling Andrew's wrath. Slowly Lita has seen Stacy build herself up to be worth more but now, it was like layers of skin had been ripped away and that resolute girl was left again. It made her want to kill Andrew.

"Couldn't we get her out the back door?" asked Edge suddenly. "Scott could go with her to keep her safe and we could stall Andrew and his goons here to give them time to get away."

"He'll have all the exits covered. He'll have thought of everything," answered Stacy, sagging a little. "I should just go with him, then he'll leave all you guys alone. And everyone here in the club. It's better me than them."

"Never say that, Stacy!" declared Christy.

She marched over to Stacy and grasped her hand firmly. Stacy found herself looking into a remarkably stormy pair of blue eyes.

"You are not a trophy. You're a beautiful intelligent young woman with a great body. You're an amazing dancer and, best of all, you've got us. You're worth ten of him and we're not going to give you up because he bullies us," Christy said low and encouragingly. "It is never better you than them. You got it?"

Stacy looked in wonder at the girl she hardly knew. Every time she lost faith, someone reminded her of how loyal people could be. It made her smile and she nodded once. Scott squeezed her hand and Christy winked at her, her serious face gone again under the infectious grin.

"Something's happening down there," Christian observed, watching Scott help Stacy over the bar.

Jeff twisted to see the huddle of friends talking with serious and worried looks on their faces. Stacy looked shaky. Then he noticed it. He tapped Christian's shoulder.

"Is it me or did a lot of guys in black just go onto the floor?"

As Christian opened his mouth to retort it probably was Jeff, he saw the group of men in black begin to spread amongst the crowd. It didn't seem to be many but they were infiltrating the floor like they were trying to find somebody. At that moment, they both knew.

"Stacy."

Before Christian could stop him, Jeff had hopped the booth's guardrail and was poised ready to jump. His pale eyes were fixed on the nearest knot of black t-shirts and he judged the distance with more care than usual, not wanting to hit any customers. Then he felt a hand grab his tee firmly.

"Don't fucking think about it," Christian hissed low and angry in his ear. He was so close Jeff could feel his hot breath. "You won't be as lucky as last time. You're staying up here in the nest."

"I can take some out."

"And then get your legs broken and I am not paying for your health care," snapped Christian, tugging on his boyfriend's tee. "You can help by keeping the music going and not getting killed."

There was a heartbeat of silence and then Jeff gracefully returned to the DJ booth. A grin tugged at his lips.

"You'd miss me, wouldn't you?" he teased.

Christian rolled his eyes and smacked Jeff around the head.

"Don't do that again," he ordered. "Or I'm telling Matt and Lita. And dumping your ass for a sane person."

"You'd miss the excitement," replied Jeff, leaning over the guardrail and wrapping one of Christian's arms around his shoulder. "How are we gonna handle those guys?"

"We're going to need back up," decided Christian. "I don't think even Bubba, D-Von, Jacqueline and Scott can take this many."

He dug his phone out of his pocket and hit speed dial. Jeff raised an eyebrow curiously.

"I'm getting hold of Tyson," Christian said by way of explanation. "He's bouncing at Spiral's tonight. I know he'd want to help if you knew what was happening."

"Tell him to grab Kane from Hellfire on the way," Jeff added. "He owes Li a favour I think."

Christy's phone chirped suddenly in her pocket. As she fished it out, she watched Chris and Matt effectively mask Stacy. It meant the tall girl had to practically crouch behind them but it served for the moment. She could faintly make out Lita tell Scott to find Torrie and Billy whilst Bubba volunteered to find his brother and Jacqueline. The name on her cell phone screen surprised her but she quickly answered.

"Randy! How are you?" she bubbled.

"Christy…av…ter…Zone?"

"What?" Christy pressed the phone tightly to her ear and clamped her hand over her other ear in an attempt at privacy. "You must have a bad signal, what?"

"Are…ou…at…Zone?"

"The Zone? Yes, I'm at the Zone! Why, are you here? Where are you!"

"Hu…i…here…ley!"

"Randy, you're making no sense! What is it?" Christy bit her lip remembering something. "You said you'd never use this number unless it was really really important…"

There were a few numbing seconds with just static buzzing in her ear. Christy glanced around the room, noting with dread and interest that an awful lot of people were suddenly wearing black. Then Randy's voice yelled down the phone with terrifying clarity.

"Hunter's in there and he's got Ashley!"


	16. Crawling Low

_**Disclaimer**: I own nothing!_

_**Author Notes**: I know, I know, my chapters take ages to appear. Blame the muses, each of my fandoms fights for space and it can get ugly! Hope this satisfies. Thanks for the reviews guys, you rock! As always thanks to my Fallen Angel Manda for keeping me interested in this story! Just so you know, I wrote this chapter a while back with Ashley being a hostage of Hunter's as revealed in the previous chapter. It kinda links in with this weeks Raw when Ashley was Mickie James's hostage, it was my idea first! lol_

**CRAWLING LOW**

There were a lot of grim-faced people at the bar. D-Von and Jacqueline materialised with Bubba and Lita could make out Torrie and Billy making their way through the crowd with Scott marching purposefully ahead of them. Stacy was huddled behind Matt and Chris still, a dejected look on her face. Like she'd given up. Lita wasn't going to let that happen again.

She opened her mouth to speak when Christy skidded to a surprisingly cartoon-like stop beside her.

"That was Randy," she held up her cell phone for an instant. "He says Hunter's here and he's got Ashley."

"Ashley?" Trish was suddenly pale. "Ashley Massaro? Hunter has her here?"

"You're still in contact with Randy?" Lita asked, overlapping Trish.

"She's my replacement at Club Raw," explained Christy to the blank faces turning her way. "She won the second diva contest so Hunter's her boss. I think Randy's been trying to get her out too but it's harder now he's on the outside. And, yes, we're still in contact."

"Where do you know her from?" Jacqueline asked Trish, a friendly arm slung around the blonde.

"Isn't she that skinny kid who trains with you?" Bubba cut in, the name suddenly clicking into place. "The one who wants to be a rock star?"

"That's the one," replied Trish with a smile. "She's got a good voice too."

"Ashley wants to be everything," added Christy affectionately. "She skates, plays all kinds of sports, models. She's got real ambition. Right now she's concentrating on singing. Randy got us connected. He felt like I'd be able to help her deal with whatever Club Raw puts her through."

"But why is Hunter here and why he's brought Ashley?" questioned Lita, her hand finding Matt's.

"Bait or a hostage," stated Scott seriously as he appeared at the bar with Torrie and Billy in tow. "He's here for something. Probably Christy."

Christy looked startled and quickly tucked her phone into her pocket. Scott looked unmoving.

"Why me? He's got Ashley now," she protested.

"But you got away," Scott reminded her. "And he's a man who isn't crossed."

A silence descended on the bar. Then Matt frowned, catching sight of something across the room. Jeff was frantically waving at him. Christian was stood behind, speaking on his cell phone with a serious look on his face.

"I think Jeff wants something," Matt observed puzzled.

The others all half-turned and saw Jeff waving like a banner high above them. He mouthed something but Matt shook his head. It was evident that, in the flickering lights, no one could work out what Jeff had communicated.

"It looks like it's something important," observed Edge, frowning.

Then Christian hung up his cell-phone and used an arm to gesture to the whole room below him. His expression was startling serious, looking incredibly wrong on his usually carefree features.

"What are they are trying to say?" sighed Lita in exasperation.

Scott swept a glance around the room. Christian obviously wanted them to take it all in. Then Scott noticed that, amongst all the bright flashing colours, there was a lot of black. A really abnormal amount of black. He turned back to the bar, his look intense.

"We've been invaded earlier than I thought," he said quietly. "There's a lot of black in this room."

Before the others could say anything, Scott was suddenly sucked into the crowd. Torrie yelped in alarm, grabbing hold of Billy's nearest arm and looking frantically around the room for their vanishing friend.

"Where'd he go?" exclaimed Chris, as astonished as everyone else.

"I can't see him," reported Bubba.

Matt turned to Lita whose eyes were darting around the room alarmingly fast as she tried to work out where Scott was.

"We are gonna have to clear the bar," he muttered quietly. "Because if they've got Scott…."

"They're more than serious," finished Lita wearily. "I know. Stace?"

"I heard," Stacy whispered. "Do what you have to."

Matt nodded and signalled carefully to Jeff, hoping his brother understood what he was meaning. Jeff squinted at Matt, trying to understand the hand signals Matt was making. Christian raised an eyebrow.

"What is he saying?" he asked confused.

"Something about Scott…." Christian trailed off, suddenly noticing the bodyguard's absence. "Who isn't there anymore. I think the men in black got him."

Jeff tried to catch sight of Scott's vivid shock of blonde hair but he couldn't catch sight of the bulky man in the flashing lights and darkness. Then he focused on Matt's hands as they tried to explain something across a crowded room and acres of music. Christian gripped his arm suddenly.

"Clear the room, announce something. Just get people out of here," he instructed. "They don't want anyone hurt."

"Got it."

The microphone in his hands, Jeff took a deep breath before he began.

"Evening folks, glad to see you're all having a good time. I'm afraid I have bad news. Due to the repairs we've had to make over the past week or so, we need to close early. I'm sure y'all understand," Jeff's voice was smooth, apologetic and personable, everyone felt as though he was talking exclusively to them. "So please make your way to the nearest exit as soon as possible, we need this place clear in a matter of minutes. Sorry, thank you and we'll see y'all soon."

As soon as the microphone clicked off, Jeff turned to Christian with determined but unsure eyes. There was a loud jumble of disgruntled customer voices whirling the air now but they were moving to the exits where the Dudleys were posted with unsmiling faces. Soon the multicoloured mass had trickled out of the doors, eager to find somewhere else to lose their problems in and bathe in lights and alcohol. All that was left were the men in black and Andrew smirking at the head of the pack.

Lita gripped the edge of the bar and went for cool indifference.

"Andrew, any reason why we were forced to empty out on our big reopening night?" she asked without a shake in her voice.

The men around Andrew were silent and sturdy. Scott was crumpled in a heap at a five-strong group's feet. Chris tried to calculate how many he could take down by rushing them. Edge reached for his hand across the bar, full well knowing his boyfriend's thoughts, and gave a tiny headshake. They had to play this one carefully. Andrew's smirk grew as he took in the group in front of him, evidently unimpressed.

"Tell the boys to come down from the rafters. I want you all where I can see you," he instructed.

"Jeff! Christian! Andrew wants to meet you!" called Lita, saying Andrew's name as though it tasted bad.

There was the sound of feet on metal and then Christian and Jeff reached the floor, both with serious expressions. When they got to the bar, Andrew nodded.

"Good to see you're listening to me. Now I came here for my property and I want it back," he said slowly.

"We haven't got any of your property here," Jacqueline replied tersely, ready to spring.

"Nothing that belongs to you," added Trish.

"You know what I'm talking about," Andrew's voice was relaxed but his eyes were narrowed and his body tense. "I know you've got her here and I want her back where she belongs; with me."

"If you mean Stacy, she doesn't belong to anyone," retorted Bubba.

"She'll always be my property," growled Andrew, his voice getting louder. "Do you think a piece of paper can stop me from taking her back? She knew that."

No one moved from the bar. They all stared at Andrew and the men surrounding him. Behind Chris and Matt, Stacy trembled and clutched at the shelves. She felt as though he could see her and remembered the feel of his hands on her body. She knew she couldn't go back to that. The violation and the fear. Matt reached a hand behind his back which she grasped gratefully. He squeezed her fingers gently, telegraphing his understanding and strength.

"How would you like to trade?" Andrew broke the silence.

One of the black-clad men went to the nearest door and opened it, calling to someone outside. A few seconds later, a familiar figure barged in. It was Triple H with Batista just a step behind and trying to restrain an armful of Ashley Massaro. Trish gasped and narrowed her eyes to dangerous slits. Christy crawled over the bar in an ungainly furious manner which meant she didn't even need a boost over and fisted her hands at her sides. Triple H slowed to Andrew's side with Batista taking up a spot next to his boss, his arms wrapped around Ashley's waist.

Lita did a quick assessment of the girl. She didn't look too badly hurt apart from a large purpling bruise across her right cheek. Her hands were tied behind her back and a strip of cloth gagged her but her eyes were wild and bright. Her whole body fought fruitlessly against the strong sure arms that pinned her in place. She was hardly dressed for fighting in a tiny black skirt and a black and pink lace top that revealed a tanned toned body and black fishnet covered her legs and arms. She didn't look defeated though.

"So this is our competition?" drawled Triple H as he looked around the room before his eyes settled on Christy. "I'm surprised to find you here, Hemme. Working in such a low class joint. Club Raw too high class for you?"

"I prefer the atmosphere here," was all Christy said.

"It's a pity you chose to leave, we had a lot of plans for you," Triple H's eyes roamed her body. "And if you're willing to come back, we can still work something out."

"Forget it," Christy shook her head fervently.

"Not even for your friend, Ashley?"

Triple H ran a finger down Ashley's nearest arm. She glared at him and then, suddenly and heavily, stomped on his nearest foot with a hefty black boot. Hunter let forth a string of curses and with vicious anger backhanded Ashley hard across the face. Trish had to be restrained by Bubba.

"Now, out of the kindness of our hearts, we're willing to make a trade," Hunter continued, pushing his sunglasses to the top of his head as though nothing had just happened. "If Stacy and Christy come back to where they belong, we won't hurt Ashley. Of course you'd hate to see an innocent girl get hurt on your accounts, wouldn't you?"

"You're actually trying to make us trade one friend for another?" asked Matt in astonishment. "I didn't think you'd crawl that low, Helmsley."

"This is business," replied Hunter smoothly.

"Stacy isn't anything to do with you," D-Von pointed out.

"No, but she's Andrew's business and we have an agreement. If you do not co-operate, he is willing to help me change your minds," Hunter had a predator's smile. "And you've got the opportunity to make sure that no one gets hurt. If you do the right thing."

The two groups stared at each other, neither willing to break. There was so much tension between them. Lita held her nerve as she stared at Triple H, unwilling to reveal her racing emotions inside. He was making them choose, knowing what would happen to the girl who ended up with Triple H or if Stacy went back to Andrew. It was an impossible cruel choice.

Christian's phone vibrated in his pocket; Tyson's signal. It meant that he and Kane and whoever else they'd managed to round up were outside and ready to go. Christian hoped that when he didn't answer, they'd realise something had happened. He squeezed Jeff's hand and felt his lover's gaze. He understood. Was there time to warn the others? Probably not the way the men in black were eyeing them up.

Then the door Hunter had come through burst open, Chris and Matt vaulted over the counter and all hell broke loose.


	17. Hunter's Smile

_**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, but my ideas. Everything else is the WWE's._

_**Author Notes:** This is probably my last chapter on this. It's been such fun to write and I hope it's been as much fun to read. My reviewers have really rocked so thank you guys, all of you. Special thanks go to Elane whose review sparked inspired and motivated me to find an ending – thank you! And, Manda, as always this is for you._

**Hunter's Smile**

Christy didn't think twice. She dove towards Batista and ripped Ashley from his loosening grip. Seconds later he was shoved to the floor by a large familiar man with an imposing mismatched stare and shaved head. Pausing to check the girls were ok, the man pulled Batista to his feet by the collar of his now-rumpled suit. Christy tugged Ashley towards the bar with a single-minded determination

"Lita!" Christy yelled to get her friend's distracted attention.

There was smashed glass everywhere around the bar. Billy was fighting off one of Hunter's men as Torrie had a stiletto-heeled shoe in hand and ready to aim at the man beating up her husband. Lita, who was shielding Stacy as best she could armed with a bottle in each hand, glanced up sharply. Relief showed visibly on her face at the sight of both the girls safe.

"You want to come this side?" she called.

Ashley shook her head and Christy quickly pulled the gag from her friend's mouth. Ashley grimaced and swallowed as Christy began working on her roped hands.

"Thanks but I'm going to help here," Ashley replied, her voice scratchy.

"Ash, there's a lot of big guys out there. You could pretty badly beaten," cautioned Christy.

"I can fight, I've been working out and training with Trish," Ashley said confidently. "Besides, I can't just sit and do nothing!"

"I know, I'm coming with you. I can finally use the moves you taught me, Lita," answered Christy with a grin, taking Ashley's nearest hand and squeezing it. "We can fight together, girlfriend."

"Good luck," replied Lita seriously. "And keep the boys safe!"

As the pair plunged back into the crowds, Billy, having finally managed to knock his attacker out with an impressive kick, boosted Torrie over the counter. Stacy helped her stand and Torrie immediately linked arms with her fellow dancer with a shaky smile.

"Stay there, Tor. I'm helping the others," Billy told her.

"Billy!" Torrie called desperately but he'd already disappeared.

"He'll be ok," murmured Stacy, her own worry showing in her eyes.

"Take a bottle, Tor," instructed Lita briskly. "I'm not too far gone that I can't fight. All those judo classes are gonna turn out to be worth the money."

Bubba and D-Von were enjoying themselves. They smashed their way through black t-shirted troublemakers with an ease and glee that disturbed their opponents. Edge, an almost glowing white streak amongst the darkness with Chris close behind him, laughed as he passed by. D-Von threw one into a group who were advancing on him and turned in time to see another one with a knife going for Bubba. Without a thought, he threw himself into the target and pulled the blade away.

"How you doin', Bubba?" he called over his shoulder, his fists working over the man's face.

"Best fun I've had all month," Bubba replied, elbowing a guy in the head.

There was a loud gruff yell and then Jacqueline stormed into view, her muscles tensed and her eyes blazing. There'd never been a more beautiful sight in D-Von's eyes as she lashed out at the men several sizes bigger than her, a broken bottle in one hand and just a fist in the other. The APA would be proud. She just kept on moving, even when they swarmed at her. A lady who didn't need protecting.

Christian, meanwhile, found himself back to back with Tyson, recognising the elaborate tattoo that wrapped around his friend's shoulder and down his arm.

"Glad you made it," he called, ducking a strong fist and aiming a kick lower. "We have a serious asshole problem here. There's too many of them."

"So I see," replied Tyson dryly.

"You bring Kane?"

"He's here."

Tyson was always to the point. Christian grinned, breaking away to take on a knot of men that were surrounding a blur of frenzied movement that had to be his boyfriend. Jeff always did seem to think he could do this alone and it looked like he was paying for it.

As Matt fought his way out of strong grips and stronger fists, he kept his eyes open for any sign of Hunter. The man was a snake and could very easily launch a surprise attack when it was least expected. He glanced back at the bar in time to see Stacy smash a bottle over a man's head and Lita launch an impressive judo throw on another. He knew he didn't have to worry about the girls. A yell brought his attention to close by and he spotted, to his immense surprise, Trish beating the hell out of one of the attackers. Bubba had told him once he'd been teaching Trish how to defend herself and that she went to some sort of class with Lita. But seeing her, well she looked damn impressive.

Christy was throwing skinny fists left and right, Lita's patient teachings suddenly flowing through her head. Ashley attacked ragefully, her heavy combat boots crunching anyone who got under her feet. The large man was still working over Batista with the sort of single-minded focus that was more than a little scary. Scott seemed to have recovered and was easily cutting a swathe through the crowds. Maybe they could get out of this with only bruised heads and aching limbs?

"Hello, Stace."

Stacy turned her head to see Andrew smiling that horrible smile at her from the other side of the counter. Lita turned at the same time and scowled.

"You can't have her, Andrew," she warned, grabbing a couple more bottles.

"You can't stop me, Lita," he replied.

"We all can," cut in Torrie, her shoe still clutched in her hand and anger in her eyes. "She's not yours to take."

Before Andrew could say anything else, a bottle smashed against his skull. His expression was surprised for the briefest moment before he slid to the floor. He didn't speak again; he was out cold. Lita whooped and held Stacy close.

"Nice shot, Stace," she commended her friend, one eye still on the fight spread out in front of them. "He'll be out for hours."

Stacy gave a real smile and picked up another bottle.

As Ashley staggered back from a hard kick, she suddenly thought she saw Hunter's smile. A cold feeling tingled down her spine. What was he planning? He wasn't going to use her to get to other innocent people. Randy had been right about how dangerous Hunter was and she was forever grateful to him for filling her in on what Hunter and Club Raw were really about.

There was a flash of familiar white teeth and Hunter lunged. Distracted, Ashley felt herself knocked to the floor. But no manicured hand grabbed her and there was no triumphant smile. Instead, a piercing shriek filled the air and Ashley scrambled to her feet in time to see Hunter gripping Christy's pale arm. Christy was tearing at his suit and kicking furiously at him with all her might, but Hunter's grip was strong and he was dragging her towards the door. As Ashley looked around wildly for some help, there was the unmistakable click of a gun.

Randy Orton, all in black and a focused face, appeared beside Hunter with a gun aimed at the man's temple. Christy had sagged to the floor, her arm still in Hunter's vice-like grip, and her expression open and shocked.

"Everyone stop!" Randy yelled loudly and commanding. "Everyone stop right now!"

The room descended into silence and Ashley crawled to the bar where she found Trish who hugged her tightly. Everyone's eyes were on the three figures near the door. Randy's focus was completely on Hunter.

"You let her go," Randy said quietly with steel in his voice.

"No, you're going to let us go," retorted Hunter, having pulled himself together from his former protégé's surprise appearance. "You know what'll happen if you hurt me? Do you remember who I'm married to? McMahon'll put you away for life and you'll wish you were the one who'd been shot."

"I'm not playing games with you, Hunter. You're all alone here," Randy allowed a small smile to cross his face. "Look around. All of your muscle's all gone. It's only and me now."

Hunter looked around, a scowl slowly replacing his smirk as he took in his situation. At least half of his men were injured or lying dazed on the floor. Batista had been dumped beside the bar where Andrew was still outcold and both Scott and the man who was Kane watched over them. Hunter's gaze came back to Randy, the younger man's eyes without fear and his hands completely steady.

"You're willing to commit murder for a lapdancer?" Hunter asked, disgust and disbelief coating his words.

"She wasn't that until she met you," shot back Randy. "Just like all the others. You destroy people's lives, Hunter."

"You helped me build Club Raw. You helped create our vision. What does that make you?"

"Stupid and naïve," shot back Randy. "I looked up to you, Hunter, I idolised you. But all you wanted was to tie me to Raw so that you could control me. I'm no one's puppet."

"You knew exactly what Club Raw was all about. You were there when contract signings were done and business meetings were held. Your hands are as dirty as mine. It's all business, Orton. I'm just making money. I provide a service, people come to me for a certain need, and I fulfil it."

Christy felt Hunter's grip loosening on her arm and looked up at Randy. He looked so tense, everything trained on Hunter. He couldn't afford to spare her a glance in case Hunter tried something and she couldn't pull away in case Hunter used it to his advantage. She had to wait until the right time.

"You like controlling people, Hunter. I've seen you do it. You almost did it to me before I got smart and got out of your business," Randy reminded him. "Why shouldn't I take this chance to pay you back for all the lives you've permanently warped for your own gain?"

Hunter glared back at him, rage burning in his eyes. There was no way for him to move without the threat of Randy shooting him. The silence was thick and tense, everyone caught up in what was taking place in front of them. Then Ashley spoke up, surprisingly steady and casual.

"I have a friend, Kristal Marshall, who's an investigative reporter for the Express. If it gets out that you got held at gunpoint by Randy, a young strong business competitor who used to work for you, it could really hurt your reputation. Maybe even your marriage if they heard about all your deals."

"My friend Maria works for the local Channel 6 News," added Christy catching Ashley's train of thought instantly. "She'd probably want to cover this story too."

"If any of this gets out, none of you will survive the night," Hunter snarled, his grip tightening on Christy's arm.

"But the message would be out," pointed out Matt. "And you're the one being held at gunpoint so your threats aren't going to work."

Christy looked at Randy, begging him with her eyes not to do anything stupid. If he made the wrong move, more than one person in the bar could end up badly injured or dead. Then Randy slowly took a step backwards, the gun no longer pressing against Hunter's temple. Hunter visibly relaxed, his recognisable swagger reappearing in his posture. Christy felt a little bit of hope trickle away.

"I knew you didn't have the balls to finish the job, Orton," Hunter began.

Before he could finish his sentence, Randy lowered the aim of his gun and fired at Hunter's foot. Everyone jumped, especially Hunter whose complexion paled dramatically, and the room was suddenly galvanised into action again. Christy pulled herself free from Hunter's faded grip and scrambled away from his fallen figure. Randy smashed Hunter around the head with the butt of his gun, knocking him outcold. Batista leapt to his feet but only got a few steps away before Kane hauled him back. Disregarding the chaos exploding around him, Edge stormed over to Randy in fury.

"You shot him! I can't believe even you were that stupid, Orton! Do you even know much trouble you've gotten us all into by doing that?" Edge's lip was curled and his fingers were scrunched into fists. "I know he's an asshole, but he's the Mayor's son-in-law! We're all going to jail or we're getting sued!"

"Relax, big guy. He's fine," Randy replied smoothly, gesturing to the now-crumpled figure.

Sure enough, there was no blood on the floor but there was however a rather large hole and wood splinters scattered everywhere. Randy hadn't hit Hunter's foot; he'd hit the floor instead.

"You were lucky you missed," retorted Edge after a short pause and visibly relaxing. "It was a stupid risk to take, something seriously bad could have happened."

"I wasn't aiming for his foot, I was just going to scare him."

Randy was unruffled by Edge's anger and turned as Christy launched herself at him. She clung to him tightly, suddenly feeling very drained.

"Randy, you really scared me!" she hissed. "I didn't know what you were going to do!"

"Did you doubt I had a plan? Christy, I'm surprised at you!" Randy teased lightly, releasing her from the hug as Ashley arrived at their side. "Good to see you're alright, Ashley."

"All thanks to you, right?" Ashley guessed with a smile. "Thanks for helping out."

"My pleasure, I'm always available to help the ladies in distress," Randy's expression became serious. "Listen, did you two mean it? About having friends in the news business?"

"Sure do," answered Christy, her arm still around Randy's waist. "Maria was part of the Raw Diva Search but she went back to broadcast journalism afterwards. We're work-out buddies."

"And Kristal's been working for the Express paper for years. I know she'd help us out," added Ashley.

"That's good to know because I think they can help us out with our situation…"

Christian shook hands with Tyson solemnly. His friend was as stoic as ever but allowed a small smile to transform his face. He always did enjoy a good fight.

"Thanks, man. Couldn't have done it without you," Christian confided. "And thanks for bringing Kane along."

"No problem, just give us a little more warning next time, There's a lot of guys who want to beat the shit of Hunter," replied Tyson. "What do you want us to do with these guys?"

The floor was heaped with black-clad figures, mostly unconscious. Bubba, D-Von and Jackie were keeping a stern eye on them whilst Kane remained behind a sitting Batista, ready to strike if the Evolution member tried anything again. As Matt and Chris began clearing up the mounds of broken glass that were strewn everywhere behind the bar, Lita clambered over the bar top and made her way over to Kane. The silent man, arms crossed across his broad chest, looked down at her with an expression that softened slightly.

"Thank you, Kane," Lita managed a tired smile. "You did us a huge favour tonight, I think we can say that you've repaid your debt to me."

"I would have come anyway," Kane replied quietly.

Lita nodded and patted his nearest arm. Matt appeared behind her, snaking a thankful arm around her waist and felt her sag against him. She was finally letting go, everyone was. Stacy had thrown herself into Scott's arms and the pair were talking quietly whilst Torrie had joined Billy and Jeff. They were all safe now and they were all tired.

"So what do we do with Hunter?" called Chris into the quietening room, nodding towards the unconscious figure in the expensive suit. "It's not like we can get him locked up."

"No, but we can turn him over to the police anyway. For him, being arrested is humiliation enough," replied Randy confidently.

"Especially if we get Maria and Kristal to cover the story," added Christy. "It'll be all over the news tomorrow morning and Hunter's reputation will suffer."

"I think we can drop Batista in with him, for the company," suggested Christian with a grin at the silent stony-faced man. "Tyson, you and Kane don't mind taking them to the station, do you?"

"That's no problem at all," Tyson's grin was disconcerting.

"As for the rest of the trash?" Jackie nudged one of the out cold men with her foot for emphasis. "I say we throw them out onto the street, they're making the club look untidy."

"No, we take them to the station too," Scott's tone prevented any argument. "They can provide evidence against Andrew. I'll take him there."

"So we'll take the rest, right?" asked D-Von. "We've got enough room in the trucks."

"Sounds like we've got a convoy," laughed Bubba, slipping an arm around Trish. "Whoever's on duty at the station's gonna love us."

"I'll come with you to give a statement. I'm pretty sure Hunter will try and get something pinned on me when he wakes up," sighed Randy, his confident attitude slipping a little for the first time since he'd entered the bar.

Slowly the black figures were encouraged and carried outside into the various assigned vehicles and were taken to the station. Jeff slid back up into the DJ booth and slid some chilled out music through the speakers. Everyone else began clearing up the mess the fight had caused, Chris and Edge worked on an inventory of all the bottles used in the fight so they could make an order the next day for replacements, Torrie and Stacy took care of the furniture and Matt took a look at how badly the floor had been damaged. Lita directed operations from the bar top, feeling exhausted. She could see Christy and Ashley stood by the back door, both talking urgently into their cell phones to their news reporter friends. Stacy was actually smiling and looked like a world of worry had been lifted from her shoulders. Whatever hadn't killed them had made them stronger. When Matt raised his gaze, he could see a smile playing over Lita's lips. He knocked on the counter to get her attention.

"Things look good from over there?" he asked, more than love making his eyes shine.

Lita smiled, taking in all her friends as they worked on clearing up the bar that their lives centred around. They were all exhausted but there was an optimistic air to the proceedings and most of them were smiling. A hand strayed to her stomach and her smile widened.

"I think everything's ok," she replied sincerely.

And it was.

_end_


End file.
